Comme Si
by Sexy-Cat
Summary: C'est comme si tout avait commencé à Poudlard, dans un couloir, par une joute verbale peu commune. C'est comme si Potter et Malfoy s'affrontaient avec des comparaisons. Comme s'ils pouvaient arriver à surmonter leurs différences. Slash, HPDM
1. Prologue

_Vous voici face à une nouvelle fanfiction..._

_**Titre :** Comme Si_

_**Rating : **T, Slash, Yaoi._

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JKR, et je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant ceci. (Hormis la satisfaction de mes pulsions)_

_**Pairing : **HPDM, What Else ?_

_L'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue en lisant __Homo Faber__ de Max Frisch._

_Elle comprendra entre 7 et 10 chapitres._

* * *

**Comme Si**

* * *

_Prologue : Avant que nos chemins ne se séparent …_

Ce matin là, Colin traversait le dédale de couloirs de Poudlard en sifflotant. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien : Harry Potter en personne (oui, lui, le magnifique !) lui avait promis une interview, et le soleil brillait à travers les grandes baies vitrées qui tapissaient une des si nombreuses cages d'escaliers du château.

Néanmoins, au détour d'un couloir, il remarqua un attroupement, et supposa aussitôt qu'Harry devait se trouver non loin de là, ce type attirait les gens, tel un aimant ! Et surtout, il attirait Malfoy, ils étaient souvent fourrés ensemble, à se battre ou à s'insulter, mais Colin était sûr qu'au fond, ils ne se détestaient pas tant que ce qu'ils mettaient un point d'honneur à montrer.

Tout était silencieux, ce qui était plutôt étrange, d'ordinaire, les insultes fusaient.

Que se passait-il ?

Il se rapprocha lentement, se faufilant à travers les élèves attroupés, avec l'agilité de celui qui, grâce à sa taille et à son jeune âge, peut se glisser aux premiers rangs sans être interpellé par quiconque.

Un étrange spectacle, qui pourtant n'était pas inhabituel ces derniers temps, s'offrit à lui.

Potter acculait Malfoy contre un mur, et ils parlaient.

Un observateur moins perspicace que notre cher Colin, aurait pu se méprendre sur cette situation et penser à une discussion civilisée, mais Colin, sans pour autant entendre les mots qui franchissaient les lèvres des deux ennemis, avait la conviction qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir une discussion civilisée.

Cela se voyait dans leur attitude toute entière, leurs yeux criaient leur répulsion et, ce qui réconfortait Colin dans sa théorie, leur attraction.

Harry dominait, il tenait une main de Malfoy fermement contre le mur, et son autre bras appuyait sur le torse de Malfoy pour le maintenir acculé.

Celui-ci ne se débattait pas, il faisait violence à Harry par ses mots.

Et les mots de Draco Malfoy atteignaient presque toujours leur but, à chacune de ses phrases, l'emprise de Harry se resserrait, ses mains se crispaient un peu plus sur le poignet pâle, et ses yeux devenaient un peu plus brillants.

Oui, décidemment, Colin se félicitait. Il savait réellement lire en son idole comme dans un livre ouvert.

Soudainement, leurs voix retentirent, la discussion se faisait plus violente, plus blessante, plus sanglante.

- Malfoy, c'est comme si tu étais déjà mort pour moi.

- Potter, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

- Malfoy, rien que de te voir, c'est comme plonger la tête dans la cuvette des WC

- Potter, rien que de te sentir, c'est comme se retrouver face à un Sprout qui te fais une déclaration d'amour **(1)**

- …

Potter se dégagea soudainement de Malfoy, laissant celui-ci être à nouveau maître de ses mouvements.

Il lui lança un regard écoeuré, et lui tournant le dos, se glissa à travers la masse d'élèves, qui s'empressèrent aussitôt de libérer le chemin pour laisser passer l'Elu.

Colin s'étonna, Potter qui laissait gagner Malfoy aussi facilement, car, c'était réellement une victoire facile ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas contré la réplique ? L'insulte était pourtant banale, et manquait de verve… Potter pouvait faire mieux, bien mieux.

Pendant que Potter s'éloignait, Malfoy, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie peut-être, se faisait la même réflexion que Colin.

C'était la fin de l'année, le dernier jour de leur 6e année.

Cela faisait six ans qu'il connaissait Potter. Six années de haine mutuelle et de coups et d'insultes. Six années de corps à corps violents et d'échanges verbaux.

Et Potter venait de mettre fin abruptement à leur dernière joute verbale, car ce serait la dernière à Poudlard, la menace de Voldemort se faisant omniprésente, Potter était appelé à jouer le tout pour le tout et Dumbledore se verrait obligé d'appuyer son petit protégé, l'école de fermer, Malfoy de…

Non, il ne préférait pas y penser maintenant.

Potter…

Il l'avait acculé contre ce mur, après avoir évité avec son adresse habituelle le direct droit que Draco lui avait envoyé.

Dommage – se dit-il – j'aurais bien aimé lui laisser un souvenir cuisant, histoire qu'il se souvienne de moi pendant les vacances … Non Potter, tu ne m'oublieras pas, pas comme ça.

Colin courrait après Potter, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était sa dernière chance, sa dernière interview privilégiée avec lui, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite …

En arrivant à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa l'épaule, obligeant Harry à lui faire face.

Et la, Colin reçut ce qu'il méritait depuis si longtemps aux yeux des serpentards et des fervents admirateurs de l'Elu, le poing de Harry vola, rapide et ferme, et vint terminer sa course au beau milieu de la figure de Colin.

- Colin ??

- Gnhhmrr …

- Je suis désolé, je …

Génial - pensa Colin – c'était ma dernière chance, et je ne peux même plus parler, et à qui je dois cette performance ? Merci, Malfoy !

Colin avait beau être un boulet, il pouvait être très perspicace, et même si lire en Potter n'était pas un exploit, il avait tout de suite compris que Potter s'était attendu à se retrouver en face de Malfoy, qu'il avait cherché à fuir …

Seule la raison de sa fuite restait encore obscure pour Colin, bien qu'une vague idée commençait à se former dans sa tête …

- Bffonneuh Facanfes, Fharryeuh.

- A toi aussi Colin, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé …

Merde- pensait Harry – faut vraiment que j'apprennes à me contrôler. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je voyais Malfoy et… je n'ai même pas été capable de lui tenir tête ! Merde, je ne suis qu'un lâche, au lieu de l'affronter, j'ai fui, et j'ai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule de Colin… génial ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances, mais moi, j'ai un monde à sauver, je vais pas pouvoir me la dorer sous le soleil en matant comme un certain Mr. Malfoy, Draco… m'éneeeeeeeeerve.

Blam.

Il venait de rencontrer un obstacle sur sa route.

Et cet obstacle, n'était autre que l'objet même de ses pensées.

Draco Malfoy, encore et toujours.

- Potter, on se reverra.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? C'est pas un Sprout que je vais affronter, t'as pas l'air de te rendre compte.

- T'as intérêt à gagner, Potty. Et on se reverra.

- Faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités

- Mes rêves se réalisent toujours Potter, retiens bien ça.

Et Colin, de l'alcôve où il s'était planqué, put voir le sourire triomphant qu'afficha Malfoy quand Harry eut le dos tourné.

Mais il vit aussi le sourire que Potter laissa étirer ses lèvres, un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Colin était vraiment un petit garçon très perspicace pour son âge.

* * *

**(1):** Les Sprouts sont des créatures magiques, qui neutralisent leurs ennemis en leur déclamant des mots doux qui endorment leur vigilance, et restent à proximité du Sprout, dont l'haleine est très très mauvaise.

_Voila, j'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite !!_

_J'espère aussi que je serais capable de publier rapidement, puisque, pour une fois, je publie sans avoir de l'avance !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés jusqu'à présent (Seeliah, my Honey (MayO), Devilpops ...)_

_A bientôt._

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna_


	2. Aveugle

__

Voici enfin le chapitre un tant attendu (ou pas hein) !

_Et cette fois, il a été bêta-lecté, donc tout est parfait " (huhu)._

_Je remercie donc ici ma bêta-lectrice (qui remplace ma** Devilpops** qui est très flemmarde et aussi en vacances ...), mon virus attitré que j'aime, j'ai nommé : **MayO.**_

_Sinon, je voulais aussi m'incliner devant les revieweuses/revieweurs, car, comme tout auteur qui se respecte, je vis à travers vous, vous êtes l'âme, la raison d'être. Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs, même aux vilains qui ne me disent pas ce qu'ils ont pensé de mon chef-d'oeuvre (c'est de l'ironie, ca)._

_Et quant aux anonymes :_

_**Idril : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait sourire. C'est grâce aux personnes comme toi, qu'on se sent utile. Alors merci d'avoir bon goût :p J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**EvilAngel666: **Comme je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te répondre, j'en profite et je le fais ici ! Merci d'avoir lu, et puis la suite, eh bien la voila, donc je vais arrêter de papoter et te laisser lire :p_

Bonne lecture, et puiiiis ... R&R please ! (yeux brillants)

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Aveugle_

_Un an plus tard …_

Potter avait fait du bon boulot en un an, et Voldy nous avait fait le plaisir de rendre l'âme gentiment, sans autre forme de procès qu'un Avada Kedavra lancé du bout de la baguette du Balafré.

Quant à Draco Malfoy, il n'avait pas siroté de Malibu sur les plages d'Hawaii, ni cueilli de pâquerettes (un seul regard suffisait pour faire fondre les damoiselles, alors des pâquerettes !), donc contrairement aux prédictions de ce cher Harry Potter, il ne s'était pas tourné les pouces, il avait participé activement à la chute du Lord Noir.

Malfoy avait craint, maintes et maintes fois, devoir s'abaisser au rang d'un servile serviteur, mais il y avait échappé, et ce, grâce à la seule personne à qui il avait offert sa confiance, j'ai nommé, Severus Snape.

Il avait rejoint son mentor dans sa mission, et avait, pendant que l'Elu pourchassait Voldemort, appris à préparer des Potions venimeuses de la main même d'Hermione Granger.

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy avait rejoint le côté de l'Ordre, celui de son ennemi de toujours,sa Némésis attitrée depuis le premier jour à Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, Potter était anéanti, Voldemort avait ôté la vie de beaucoup trop de Sorciers et même de Moldus à son goût, et, comble du comble, celle de Ginny Weasley.

Ronald le vivait plutôt bien, enfin, comparé à Harry.

Il avait toujours cru aimer Ginny. Cru qu'il aurait pu construire quelque chose avec elle.

Mais Voldemort lui avait ôté cette perspective.

Enfin, à la fin de leur sixième année, il s'était séparé d'elle, il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'en serait jamais capable et que Voldemort n'était qu'une excuse.

Néanmoins, sa mort l'attristait réellement, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de chaque être.

Potter était ainsi, il aurait voulu tout prendre sur lui, se sacrifier corps et âme si cela pouvait éviter que d'autres soient impliqués.

Malfoy avait souvent qualifié ce comportement d'irresponsable. Et peut-être qu'il l'était après tout.

A présent, alors que tout était achevé, et que la cicatrice qu'il portait et le rôle qu'il avait rempli le désignaient plus que jamais comme le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, celui qui avait survécu un nombre innombrable de fois à Celui-dont-on-ne-prononcait-pas-le-nom, il se sentait juste vide.

Vide et délaissé.

Seul aussi.

Alors il errait, de jour et en jour et de mois en mois.

Il allait voir ses amis, Hermione et Ron qui s'étaient, enfin, (mieux vaut tard que jamais) déclaré leur flamme et avaient décidé de se marier sous peu, mais il savait qu'il était souvent de trop, et bien souvent il les enviait, eux qui s'étaient trouvés.

Ainsi, parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose, et que, selon son entourage, Potter était un jeune homme sublime, il était devenu mannequin.

Il gagnait sa vie, ni plus ni moins.

Une vie vide de sens.

- Harry, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Hermione –sursauta-t-il- tu m'as fais peur !

- Moi, je te fais peur ? Tu rigolesj'espère, ou alors je dois vraiment m'inquiéter…

- T'as qu'à demander à Ron … s'il ne te mange pas, il faudra peut-être que tu ailles voir une esthéticienne.

- Harry – dit Hermione soudain sérieuse.

- Oui ? Ne prends pas cet air là, tu es encore plus terrifiante !

- Tu sais que… Ronald Weasley et moi, nous avons décidé de nous marier.

- Oui, et je sais aussi que je suis l'invité d'honneur.

- Toi, et Malfoy – se lança t-elle.

- Je crois avoir mal entendu – grogna Harry.

- Pas du tout, Mr. Le Sauveur du monde Sorcier.

- Arrête avec ça. Hermione, comment peux-tu seulement songer à l'inviter ? Je rêve !

- Harry, il nous a aidés, même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître…et lui aussi a beaucoup perdu durant cette année …

- Humpf, son père, mort en servant Voldy, quelle perte !

- C'était son père Harry ! On ne choisit pas ses parents, et l'amour qu'on leur porte est le seul pour lequel nous ne sommes pas responsables, et tu le sais. Et puis, sa mère a suivi son mari de peu …

- Ah ?

- Tu vois, il est orphelin … elle est morte de chagrin.

- Et Malfoy ?

- Draco ? Il a repris la direction de « Malfoy & co »et s'adonne avec volupté à son activité favorite -fit-elle dans un sourire.

- …

- La peinture Harry !

- Merlin !

- Tu seras à l'heure hein, samedi ?

- Oui maman. Mais seulement si Malfoy ne vient pas.

- Il viendra.

- Sans moi, alors.

- Harry ! Reste la ! Reviens !

Harry avait attrapé son blouson et franchissait d'un pas pressé la distance qui le séparait de la sortie. En sortant, il lança :

- Vous en avez rien à foutre de moi de toute façon !

Avant de claquer la porte dansun accès de colère.

Il ne voulait pas revoir Malfoy.

Et pourtant, son esprit tout entier lui susurrait le contraire … voilà plus d'un an qu'ils avaient eu leur dernière joute verbale, un an qu'il n'avait plus senti le poignet de Malfoy ni son corps sous le sien.

Un an qu'il n'avait plus fait de comparaisons. Qu'il n'avait plus accordé d'importance à la langue.

Restait que le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione était un évènement qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas manquer, et même s'il allait être obligé de refaire face à Draco …

Peut-être auraient-ils l'occasion de terminer leur joute …

Peut-être pourrait-il l'acculer contre un mur, et se sentir vibrer de vie à nouveau !

Les yeux gris brilleraient de haine et de mépris. Et d'excitation.

Les cheveux blonds cacheraient en partie son visage, échappant au gel qui les maintenait d'ordinaire plaqués.

Le corps de Draco tremblerait de rage à la proximité de Potter.

Il se crisperait, dans une vaine tentative de résister à la poigne du Balafré…

Harry s'endormit comme une masse ce jour-là, pliant physiquement sous le trop-plein.

_Samedi matin _

Hermione était en retard.

Très en retard, comme le voulait la coutume. Elle faisait attendre l'homme de sa vie, qui avait revêtu un costard moldu pour l'occasion.

Enfin, elle se retrouva face à la porte massive de chêne.

Elle avait insisté pour que l'union ait lieu dans une église, oui, Hermione était un peu fleur bleue… mais elle ne se mariait qu'une fois, et voulait garder le souvenir de cette journée précieusement gravé en elle-même.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, observant les invités.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les deux invités d'honneur, tout deux resplendissants dans leurs smokings noirs. Ils se tenaient droits, le regard fier.

Hermione lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ses appréhensions se révélaient injustifiées. Nulle tension ne planait entre Draco et Harry, ils se tenaient juste debout, l'attendant, se lançant de temps en temps un regard en coin, mais étrangement proches…

- Enfin ! – lâcha Harry

- Alors, on est impatient de partir Harry ?

- Ta gueule Draco –souffla-t-il.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'avançait vers l'autel, un chœur d'enfants retentit, et Hermione poussa un soupir de contentement, Ron s'était rappelé de la chanson « Everybody's Free », qui ponctuait le mariage de Roméo et Juliette.

- Draco, t'as pas bientôt fini de m'envoyer du riz dessus ? C'est pas moi, le marié ! –jura Harry.

- Oups, excuse-moi, je sais pas très bien viser…

- Tu parles.

- Oh Potter, tu as peur que je n'atteigne ton décolleté ?

- Fais pas comme si t'étais un connard.

- Mais j'en suis un Potter, il va falloir s'y habituer. – fit Draco en ponctuant sa réplique d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Potter lui lança un regard noir.

Malfoy était vêtu, comme à son habitude d'une manière à la fois distinguée et aguichante, qui respirait l'aristocratie et le dédain. Néanmoins, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur sa chemise blanche entrouverte, qui laissait apparaître le haut du torse pâle et musclé.

Sur ses mains, qui plongeaient dans le même panier que celles d'Harry, celui où se trouvait le riz.

Ses longs doigts.

Ses lèvres fines dont le coin remontait en une grimace de dédain. Ses yeux gris qui brillaient, et Potter se flatta d'être le seul à leur faire prendre cet éclat.

Ses cheveux blonds qui, exceptionnellement n'étaient pas rabattus vers l'arrière et retombaient sur le visage de Draco.

- Potter, tu ne sais pas viser non plus ?

Harry se ressaisit. Il ne s'était que trop attardé sur le corps de sa Némésis.

Un doigt effleura la paume de sa main.

Il leva les yeux, perdu, tremblant sous le contact furtif. Draco le regardait, un sourcil légèrement arqué, dans une mimique interrogatrice.

Il lui envoya une poignée de riz dans les cheveux pour le faire cesser, pour que ses yeux gris arrêtent de le fixer, pour qu'il cesse de se perdre dans ce regard. Dans la contemplation de ce visage.

Draco secoua la tête, pour se débarrasser des grains de riz, et Harry resta figé. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête.

Non, décidemment, il fallait que cela cesse.

- Potter, tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? C'est pas comme si j'allais t'attendre trois siècles non plus …

- Mais vas-y, dégage Draco, c'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de rester.

- Potter, fais pas comme si tu étais exécrable…

- Mais je le suis Draco, il va falloir s'y habituer – fit celui-ci dans un sourire narquois.

Potter hâta néanmoins le pas, afin de rejoindre le cortège qui se dirigeait à présent vers la nouvelle demeure de Hermione et Ron Weasley.

Celle-ci était modeste, mais vraiment sympathique.

Harry la connaissait bien à présent, il y avait passé maintes après-midi durant lesquelles il avait cherché un peu de réconfort auprès de ses amis.

A l'arrière de la maison se trouvait un jardin où avaient été montées pour l'occasion quelques tables et chaises, qui devaient accueillir les invités après l'office.

Harry s'installa sur un banc un peu à l'écart.

Il aurait voulu que Malfoy ne le suive pas, mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à faire exactement le contraire de ce qui arrangeait l'ancien Gryffondor.

Draco regardait Harry. Il trouvait que décidemment, le Survivant était encore plus apathique que lors de leur dernière rencontre, il y avait un an de cela.

Ses réparties manquaient de verve, et Draco était bien décidé à se mesurer à lui une fois de plus. A taper dans la belle gueule de Potter.

A envoyer son poing dans le torse du Balafré.

A se sentir plus vivant que jamais.

Harry avait changé en un an, il était devenu plus mince, mais ses épaules s'étaient étoffées, et son regard affermi. Ce regard qui lui tenait tête, une tempête faisait toujours rage dans ces yeux verts lorsque Potter levait le regard vers lui.

Et Malfoy dut reconnaître que Potter aurait presque pu rivaliser avec lui… mais seulement presque.

- Potty.

- Draco.

- T'en as pas marre de jouer les zombies ?

- T'en as pas ras le bol de me courir après ?

- Et si tu te bougeais un peu ?

Harry s'étonna. Malfoy n'avait pas relevé, cela voulait-il dire qu'il reconnaissait lui… courir après ? Que voulait-il à la fin ?

Potter cherchait uniquement le calme, après la tornade qui avait ravagé sa vie en un an.

Mais Draco ne lui laissait aucun instant de répit. Il se rappelait constamment à l'esprit perturbé de Harry.

Une main l'agrippa par la chemise, le forçant à se lever de son banc. Cette main.

Il leva les yeux pour les ancrer, une fois de plus, dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis.

Potter, ça fait quoi de savoir qu'on est responsable de la mort de …

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Une colère noire s'était éveillée en lui à la mention de sa responsabilité. Non ! Il n'était pas coupable, ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait tout fait, il avait tout sacrifié…

Alors il laissa éclater la tempête qui l'habitait.

Il repoussa Malfoy violemment et lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac.

Il avait tant attendu cette altercation. Pouvoir sentir à nouveau Malfoy frémir sous lui, trembler sous ses coups, et répondre. De toute sa haine et de tout son dédain.

- Draco, tu n'es qu'une ordure !

- Harry, ta langue est tellement déliée que j'ai envie de la couper …

- Essaie pour voir …

Le blond se rapprochait désormais, lentement, comme le félin sur le point de sauter sur sa proie.

Et ils se tournaient autour, prêts à attaquer, à mordre, à insulter. A blesser.

Harry voulut à nouveau frapper, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide, et alors qu'il levait son poing et prenait son élan, Draco le renversa, et se retrouva sur lui.

Enfin, Potter ressentait ce qu'il avait espéré. Ses sens étaient aiguisés, il sentait le corps de Malfoy sur le sien, les mains qui enserraient les siennes, l'odeur semi envoûtante qui émanait du blond, ses cheveux qui touchaient son épaule…

Il se sentait vivre, sous ce corps qui l'enserrait, lui faisant violence.

Il emplit ses poumons d'une grande bouffée d'air et voulut contrer Malfoy, le retourner, dominer …

C'était sans compter sur Hermione.

Elle était hors d'elle. C'était son mariage ! Et ils osaient …

D'une poigne ferme, elle attrapa Malfoy, et le souleva. Ron resta éberlué, il ne la savait pas si costaudeaprès tout …

Potter restait interloqué et ne bougeait pas, comme cloué au sol.

Il avait toujours ses yeux ancrés à ceux de Malfoy, qui ne quittaient pas non plus les pupilles vertes d'Harry.

Ce fut Ron qui l'aida à se relever.

- Vous n'êtes que des sales égoïstes, vous auriez pu penser à autre chose que vos petits culs, pour un jour ! Ce n'est pas trop demander que je sache …

- Vraiment Harry, tu es allé trop loin, c'est notre mariage …

- Désolé – murmura le concerné toujours en fixant Draco.

- Pardon les tourtereaux – fit Draco, faisant de même.

Hermione leur tourna le dos, exaspérée. Ron la suivit en courant.

Harry voulut lâcher une dernière réplique sanglante à Malfoy avant de partir, car il n'avait que trop enduré sa présence et avait été sur le point de gâcher le mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis… Encore une chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas.

- C'est comme si t'étais – il voulut dire quelque chose de blessant, vraiment, mais les mots ne vinrent pas et à la place, il dit – baisable sans gel !

Et il partit, tournant le dos à Malfoy, fuyant loin de là. Loin de ces yeux gris perçants, loin du regard choqué de Draco.

La mâchoire de Draco se décrocha presque. Il resta bouche bée, complètement éberlué par la remarque de Potter. Jamais ils n'avaient fait d'allusions au sexe, jamais …

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rabaissé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas lancé de réplique cinglante ?

Et pourquoi était-il parti ?

Décidément, Potter suscitait bien trop de questions en lui.

Harry, quant à lui, s'excusa poliment auprès des mariés avant de transplaner chez lui, les joues légèrement roses, et les yeux encore brillants d'excitation.

Une fois chez lui, au calme, toutes les questions refirent surface, et la vérité mordante de ce qu'il avait dit à Malfoy avant de fuir, lâchement.

- Merlin – jura t-il – c'est quoi, mon problème ?

Et pourtant, il avait beau se trouver complètement stupide, il trouvait Malfoy réellement bandant … même si l'idée même de … ne serait-ce qu'embrasser Draco le révulsait … à un tel point qu'il eut chaud, très très chaud, et Malfoy n'était pas là, les yeux gris ne le regardaient pas, et Draco n'était pas acculé contre un mur.

_A suivre._

* * *

_C'est ici que se finit le premier chapitre, je vous abandonne ici, mais vous dit à bientôt._

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna ( qui a eu sa mention TB alors la vie est belle au pays du slash !! )_


	3. Plus que des mots

_Voiciiii, le chapitre 2 de ma magnifique, sublissime, splendide fiction ! Wahou ! (ou pas hein)_

_Que dire, que dire ? J'espère qu'il trouveras, comme toujours, une place dans votre coeur (ouh, je deviens culcul faut me pardonner, je suis devenue une Jane Austenoise, et j'aime Mr.Darcy, voila, c'est dit) (mais je vous promets que j'aime le HPDM encore plus :D)..._

_Donc voila, je vais me taire, mais avant je voudrais remercier quelques personnes._

_Tout d'abord, ma bêta May0, qui m'a à nouveau fait le plaisir de corriger ce chapitre avant de partir pour Dublin ! Et sans qui je ne connaîtrais pas le HPDM, et je n'aurais personne avec qui discuter de toutes ces petits choses qu'ils se font mwahaha._

_Ensuite, Anabelle (Seeliah) qui me soutiens, et, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, aime ce que j'écris, donc voilà, merci miss, t'as la classe ! (et j'aime tes reviews huhu XD je me sens utile !)_

_Et, pour finir, Natalie668, qui, malgré sa faible maîtrise de la langue francaise, lit tout de même ma fiction, et ca, ca a du mérite ! Thank you, Natalie : ) _

_R&R please !!_

* * *

_Chapitre deux : Plus que des mots._

- Draco, ça va ? – demanda Hermione, quelque peu alarmée.

Après tout, un Malfoy qui restait la bouche grande ouverte, et ce, pendant plus d'une minute, c'était assez inquiétant.

Non seulement Draco avait l'air complètement stupide, mais en plus, sa classe habituelle était réduite au néant face à son air d'ahuri.

- Dommage qu'Harry ne soit pas là – lui chuchota Ron narquois.

Son murmure la fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées.

Hermione tourna alors à nouveau son attention vers Draco, dont la bouche restait obstinément béante.

Dans la tête de Draco Malfoy, une seule phrase se dégageait de l'incohérence que la réplique presque anodine de Potter avait fait surgir.

Et cette même phrase martelait son pauvre crâne tant et si bien, qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale de retrouver ses esprits et de fermer sa bouche.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, il sembla enfin réaliser le spectacle qu'il donnait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ronald Weasley, qui songeait même à immortaliser le moment avec son nouvel appareil numérique (un cadeau du petit Potter, qui gagnait bien sa vie…), et referma sa bouche sur le filet de bave qui menaçait de couler à tout instant.

Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet, et ayant visiblement perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace.

Hermione décida de l'aider un peu, car décidément, ce mec était bouché, même s'il s'appelait Malfoy.

- Draco, je me répète mais, ça va ?

- Bien sûr que ça va, madame Weasley, mais merci de vous en inquiéter. Laissez-moi néanmoins observer que votre humble mari nécessite plus votre aide, il a l'air d'être emmêlé …

A ces mots, Hermione se retourna vers Ron, qui, en effet, s'était empêtré dans le papier cadeau qui avait servi à emballer son nouvel appareil photo.

- Merlin ! – s'écria-t-elle avant de voler à son secours, Malfoy ne voulait pas de son aide, eh bien tant pis pour ses fesses. En attendant, celles de Ron criaientun manque d'affection qu'elle comptait bien combler…

Malfoy en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, priant tous les saints que personne hormis Hermione et Weasley ne l'ait vu dans un tel état.

Pour une phrase de Potty !

Une remarque débile ! Comment pouvait-il être dans un état pareil ?

C'est comme si t'étaisbaisable sans gel.

Merlin, comment avait-il pu dire cela ! Potter ! C'était … répugnant voilà!

Et pourquoi avait-il lâché ça ? Cette phrase était-elle sensée le blesser ? Le révulser ?

- En tout cas, pour la révulsion, c'est gagné mon cher Survivant ! – siffla-t-il entre ses dents – et pour me baiser… tu peux toujours courir.

A cette pensée, le sang lui monta au visage.

Merde, encore.

Retour chez lui. Un appartement vide, immaculé, rangé. Rien à faire.

Et le sang qui lui montait au visage.

Potter qui obnibulait, une fois de plus, tous ses esprits.

Et pourquoi toutes les phrases qu'il lui avait adressées lui avaient-elles parues creuses, vides de sens ? Comme si ses insultes avaient perdu de leur vitalité, de leur raison d'être.

Comme si entre Potter et lui, il aurait pu y avoir autre chose que de la haine.

Et cette phrase.

Comment des mots pouvaient-ils avoir une telle influence sur sa physionomie et sa psychologie ? Potter était un imbécile, un bon à rien. Et pourtant, il était parfait.

- M'éneeeeeeerve – jura Draco en lançant un livre à travers son appartement immaculé.

Désormais, un livre venait troubler l'ordre qui y régnait.

Et puis zut, qui avait dit que Potter devait lui gâcher sa soirée ? Il en avait marre de réfléchir, marre que le Survivant l'accable par son omniprésence continuelle.

Marre aussi de tenter de déchiffrer ce « t'es baisable sans gel » et la signification du froid qui l'avait assailli depuis qu'Hermione avait viré Potter.

Malfoy allait sortir, et s'abrutir. De l'alcool, de la musique à fond les manettes, des mecs baisables, des vrais, et ça serait parfait.

Il oublierait Potter.

Il passerait une bonne soirée, la tête vide. Vide de Potter, vide d'insultes dénuées de sens, vide de questions existentielles à la noix.

C'était sans compter sur son imprévisible destin qui le rattrapait à grand pas. Potter sonnait à sa porte, et Malfoy ouvrait, et tombait tombait, dans un gouffre sans fin.

- Aaaaah ! – s'écria Draco en se réveillant en sueur.

Génial, il s'était endormi dans son bain. Enfin, au moins il était propre et pouvait sortir.

- Merlin, je suis pitoyable, j'ai vraiment besoin d'alcool. – se dit-il tout en transplanant devant sa boîte sorcière préférée « Alibi ».

Il entra. De dehors, la boîte de nuit ressemblait à un vieux café miteux, mais l'intérieur était moderne, propre, et noir, et bruyant.

Une masse de gens, masse de corps sans identité se pressait autour de lui. Dans la pénombre presque totale du lieu, il repéra le bar, et s'y dirigea.

Dans son avancée, il rencontra des mains, des bras, des visages, tous plus superflus les uns que les autres. Tous ces corps inarticulés ne l'intéressaient pas, il aurait juste voulu se fondre dans la masse, cesser d'être un individu à part entière avec tous ses problèmes et ses questions. Toutes ses pensées pour Potter.

Un shot, deux, quatre plus tard, il ne pensait plus à lui.

Il était un corps, parmi tant d'autres. Un visage dans la pénombre. Une main sur les hanches d'un autre corps. Une bouche qui buvait shot après shot.

Et puis, il vit sa proie.

Un mec qui se déhanchait contre un poteau. Rien qu'un corps, mais qui resplendissait au sein de la foule de corps identiques, sans identité et sans importance.

Un homme torse nu, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille.

Oui, lui, il le baiserait bien.

Malfoy n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce type plutôt exceptionnel, une foule de corps était agglutinée à lui, et l'acclamait au rythme de ses déhanchés. Seulement voila, un Draco contrarié était encore plus décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, et Draco avait décidé que ce soir, ce type serait parfait.

Et il l'aurait.

La pénombre l'empêchait de voir son visage, mais il vit ses cheveux en bataille, des yeux brillants dans le noir, de rage, d'oubli, d'excitation.

Et Malfoy se perdit dans leur tempête.

Il s'approcha, toujours plus, et la foule s'écarta et le laissa passer, il ne s'en étonna même pas, il était juste las, et avait l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, celui à qui on ose jamais rien dire, celui que l'on admire, celui à qui l'ont veut plaire.

Et celui que l'on évite.

Toujours aveugle, les yeux pourtant grands ouverts, il se colla contre le dos du danseur, et accompagna ses mouvements.

L'autre ne se retourna même pas.

Ceci acheva de faire recouvrir ses esprits embués à Draco Malfoy. Le type lui rappelait Potter, et pourtant, pourtant, il envisageait de l'emmener dans son lit, et de s'enfoncer en lui. Et le type l'ignorait, comme ce cher petit Potter.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Malfoy ne supportait pas, c'était être oublié.

Afin de rappeler ce corps encore inconnu, qui s'était néanmoins distingué de la foule, à son bon souvenir, Draco passa donc sa main sur le ventre du brun et le caressa subrepticement. Un frisson parcouru son échine, et l'autre trembla.

- Bien - murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Et de ses doigts, il traça des lignes sur ce ventre tendu, tandis que son autre main descendait toujours plus bas, et se rapprochait dangereusement de la bordure du boxer de l'inconnu, et que sa bouche suçait le cou du brun.

Le brun, lui, continuait à danser, en apparence imperturbable, mais bel et bien sensible à ses caresses, puisque tout son corps frissonnait sous l'assaut et se tendait vers celui de Draco, demandant plus.

Draco, lui, avait fermé les yeux, et s'abandonnait dans la danse déchaînée et ses caresses du brun. C'est alors que l'autre eut la bonne idée de se retourner, et ce fut dans cette pénombre complète que Draco expérimenta le goût des lèvres de cet homme sur les siennes.

Il le laissa explorer sa bouche, et enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne. Mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Lui, il s'abandonnait, et répondait violemment au baiser.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer, et s'accrochait à ces lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si, la fin de ce baiser mettrait un terme à une époque de sa vie. Comme si ouvrir les yeux allait être la réalisation de quelque chose d'atroce, qu'il ne pourraitsupporter.

Malfoy embrassait l'homme comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Passionnément, violemment. Et tandis que sa langue s'enroulait à celle du brun, ce frisson ne le quittait pas, et son ventre remuait bizarrement.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, l'autre se détacha.

Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Et il réalisa.

Sa bouche se rouvrit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Une seule information parvint à son cerveau embué par l'alcool, la pénombre, et le baiser qu'il venait de partager avec …

« Le brun, le mec que tu viens d'embrasser Potter »

Et la phrase oubliée, et les questions soulevées revinrent à toute vitesse.

Il parvint enfin à articuler, alors que l'autre le regardait, ne faisait rien que de le regarder :

- Po… Potter ?

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, Malfoy l'avait agrippé par le bras et l'entraînait vers la sortie. Encore un mur, et cette fois, ce fut Potter qui se retrouva acculé.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? – grogna-t-il.

- Potter, t'avais l'air d'une pute, tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai sauvé ! – rétorqua Malfoy, sans grande conviction.

Dans sa tête, les pensées martelaient. Potter n'avait pas le droit d'être baisable, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir embrassé. Il … fais chier, pourquoi avait-il eu envie de se le faire ?

Potter interrompit gentiment le cours de sa réflexion peu réjouissante.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, t'avais l'air d'être en manque d'une pute, Malfoy, alors la ramène pas.

Le poing de Draco partit, et Harry ne le vit pas venir et n'esquiva pas.

Et le poing atterrit au beau milieu du visage de Potter, occasionnant un crac retentissant. Potter lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Deux secondes plus tard, le poing d'Harry atterrissait dans le bas ventre de Draco.

Celui-ci allait riposter, lorsque Potter lui intima d'arrêter.

Draco voulait taper Harry, il voulait le blesser, mais des larmes perlaient à ses yeux lorsqu'il lui fit signe de réfréner ses coups. Et Malfoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il obéissait, ni pourquoi il regardait Harry.

- J'en ai marre Draco, on arrête.

- Et pourquoi, Potter, ce serait à toi de décider de ce que je fais ?

- Tu m'as cassé le nez putain !

- Et alors ? Tu l'as cherché.

- Mais bien sûr Malfoy. Je veux juste que t'arrêtes de me tabasser.

- Et si tu faisais un peu plus d'abdos, Potter, tu pourrais peut-être te défendre…

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tu frappes toujours lâchement …

Et pendant que Potter suppliait Malfoy de ne plus le taper, il priait pour que celui riposte, qu'il ne cesse pas. Il se sentait si vide depuis le matin. Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait séparé de Malfoy, depuis qu'il n'enfonçait plus son poing dans l'estomac du blond, sur son dos, ses jambes…

- Potter, fais pas ta lavette, pitié.

- Espèce de … - jura Harry.

Il ne finit néanmoins pas sa phrase. Il voulait taper Malfoy, lui envoyer un direct droit dans le bas ventre, un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, mais il ne fit rien de tout cela.

A la place, il accula Malfoy contre le mur.

Il sentit à nouveau son corps sous le sien.

Et à ce moment il sut.

Il sut qu'il avait reconnu Malfoy, dès le moment où il s'était rapproché de lui alors qu'il dansait. Il avait reconnu Malfoy dans chacun de ses gestes, et dans sa voix.

Mais il l'avait embrassé.

Et puis, il avait fallu que ce connard ouvre les yeux, et se mette à le taper. Génial.

Il sentit le torse musclé de Malfoy. Ses mains contre ses épaules, qui essayaient vainement de le repousser.

L'odeur de Draco. Ses yeux gris qui le fixaient d'un air mauvais.

- Alors, Malfoy, on n'est pas capable de repousser la lavette ?

- Potter, c'est presque comme si t'étais drôle.

- Draco, c'est comme si on t'avais castré depuis une minute, ou t'as perdu ta langue ?

- Potter, tu veux vérifier peut-être ?

A ces mots, Potter se sentit devenir dur_(note de May0 : XD coquinou)_. Et il sut que c'était mauvais signe. Qu'il ne devait à aucun prix laisser Malfoy l'atteindre de cette manière.

Mais il sut aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ce corps. Ni de ces mots.

- Malfoy, écoute, je suis mannequin, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me tabasser à chaque fois qu'on se voit, ça m'arrangerait vraiment.

- Oh, alors, tu fais aussi la pute le jour, sympa, dis-moi.

- Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, mais tu lèves plus tes sales pattes sur moi.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que Potter les regretta. Il aurait voulu les ravaler, et surtout, surtout, que Malfoy ne cesse pas. Qu'il continue de l'insulter, qu'il le tape, afin qu'il puisse le garder acculé contre le mur, son corps contre le sien. Ses cheveux frôlant son poignet, son odeur l'enivrant.

- C'est d'accord – répondit Malfoy.

C'était trop tard, Malfoy avait dit oui. Il ne le toucherait plus. Il n'aurait plus que ces quelques mots, ces quelques comparaisons stupides…

Il aurait tant voulu que Malfoy n'ouvre jamais les yeux. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne réagisse pas ainsi. Oui, Potter avait embrassé Malfoy, et alors ?

Draco avait répondu au baiser, il avait …

Soudain, il lâcha Draco, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Il avait besoin de calme, et d'une douche très très froide.

Le froid qui avait assailli Draco le matin même et disparu lorsqu'il dansait avec Potter, refit soudainement surface, et il manqua s'effondrer sous le vide inattendu.

Potter était parti.

Et lui, il restait, acculé contre le mur, mais sans le corps de Potter.

De plus, il avait accepté une proposition tout à fait stupide. Mais il était sous le choc. Potter, mannequin ? Potter, admiré pour son corps de rêve par la gent féminine et masculine sorcière réunie ?

Quel cauchemar !

Et c'est une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses pensées que Draco Malfoy transplana dans son appartement vide et froid.

Tout en se déshabillant machinalement, il repensa au baiser, et à la danse.

Et donc, à Potter, sous toutes ses coutures.

Il l'avait embrassé. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas que c'était Potter, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, pas le deviner.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il lui ressemblait.

Il avait su.

Et il avait fermé les yeux.

Alors pourquoi les ouvrir avait-il été aussi difficile ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu que ce baiser dure une éternité ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu se noyer, se fondre avec et en Potter ?

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Draco se décida à sortir de sa léthargie.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et la cause en était autre que Harry Potter en personne.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être chiant.

Néanmoins, cette nuit d'insomnie lui avait permis de réfléchir un peu, et il avait fini par conclure qu'il devait absolument se procurer un magazine afin de pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de Potter, qui devait assurément ne pas en jeter des masses en tant que mannequin…

Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Malfoy s'habilla, et malgré une pâleur légèrement plus accentuée qu'à l'accoutumée, il restait vraiment très présentable.

Un peu plus tard, ayant laissé la vieille dame du kiosque pantelante devant sa beauté resplendissante, il revint se blottir dans son lit, sous ses couvertures qui ne lui apportaient qu'une maigre chaleur, la « Gazette des Sorcières » à la main.

Et c'est encore tremblant de froid qu'il l'ouvrit, et écarquilla les yeux.

Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur l'assaillit.

_A suivre._

* * *

_Hum, encore un chapitre qui se termine._

_Je tiens à préciser que la scène de la danse & du baiser n'étaient pas prévus, mais je me suis laissée emporter par la flamme arf. Je suis incorrigible, je sais. Donc j'espère que vous êtes aussi ravis que moi, parce que Draco & Harry qui se tripotent, moi je trouve que c'est le paradis (sur terre haha)._

_J'ai laissé une note de ma bêta, parce qu'elle m'a faite rire toute seule pendant au moins 5 minutes, donc je voulais vous en faire profiter XD_

_C'est ici que l'on se quitte, une fois de plus, mais ce n'est qu'un aurevoir, les zamis !_

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna._


	4. Encore un mur

_Hinhinhin -nouveau rire diabolique- !_

_En ce moment, on m'harcèle beaucoup, alors je vous cède chers lecteurs (enfin lectrices) parce que je vous aime (ha si c'est pas magique !), & que je vous comprends (vraiment ? alors pourquoi tu finis tes chapitres comme ca ? XD)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de bien profiter de ce chapitre passke ca va être le dernier avant 3 semaines les zamis :(_

_Pour plus de précisions, c'est en baaaaas ! (dites, y'a des gens qui lisent ce que j'écris en haut et en bas ? TT)_

Titina : _Merci pour tes reviews, très chère huhu j'suis trop contente que la fic' te plaise w Bon voyage en Inde chérie ! :p_

Mykumi :_ Comme je n'sais plus si j'ai réponduuu j'le fais ici : D Je suis flatté que tu aimes ma fic', c'est tellement gratifiant de se sentir aimé :p Je sais que je raconte toujours les mêmes trucs, mais zy peux rien, c'est dur de s'exprimer avec des mots-euh, et Harry et Draco en sont la preuve bien vivante ! XD_

_Quant aux autres gentils zamis de la forêt (je délire faut pas s'inquiéter hinhinhin) qui m'ont réviewée, j'ai répondu par mp il me semble, mais je vous le redis ici, je vous aime les gens, merci merciiiiii - s'incline- ! (joues rouges)_

_Un grand merci à ma bêta _May0_ qui est la meilleure & que j'aime taaaaaaant _

_Allez je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en-bas haha !_

R&R please !!

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Encore un mur_

Encore un jour sans but.

Potter en avait marre de poser. Pour tout, pour rien.

Un parfum, une pub de céréales où il devait immanquablement afficher son soit disant « plus beau » sourire…

Parfois, non**,** toujours en fait, il aurait aimé n'être plus qu'un simple moldu. Quelqu'un que personne ne remarque, qui passe inaperçu. Et qui peut gagner sa vie en faisant ce qu'il a envie de faire.

Et la petite voix qui habitait sa tête susurra :

Tu peux Harry, c'est toi qui ne veux pas.

Potter se rappela de Malfoy. S'il n'avait pas été Potter, s'il n'était pas né avec cette putain de cicatrice, si Voldemort avait épargné ses parents… il n'aurait pas connu Malfoy.

Et peut-être que tout aurait été mieux.

Peut-être.

En attendant, il était toujours Harry Potter, le génialissime survivant qui en avait marre d'afficher un sourire sensé être splendide et de tenir entre ses mains un parfum qui incommodait fortement ses narines._ (__note de May0 : XD c'est dur d'être une star, Ryry ?)_

En attendant, Draco Malfoy habitait toutes ses pensées.

Tant et si bien qu'il avait oublié sa résolutionde ne pas poser aujourd'huiet d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son patron, qui venait de faire son apparition.

Néanmoins, à la vue de celui-ci, tout lui revint.

Il lâcha le flacon de parfum, peu soucieux de son devenir, et se dirigea aussitôt vers le responsable.

Celui-ci se figea au ton de la voix de Harry qui résonna dans son dos.

- Où croyez-vous aller ? Vous me devez des explications.

- Toi, tu te contentes de poser, c'est tout. Nous règlerons les détails après.

- Eh bien je refuse de poser tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué ça – cria-t-il tout en lançant la _Gazette des Sorcières_avec violence sur son patron, qui continuait tranquillement sa marche.

- Le responsable mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, puis, il se retourna et dit :

- Et ? Tu as posé. Nous, on publie les photos.

- Non, justement. J'ai passé un accord. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais été d'accord de poser à poil si c'était pour qu'on publie les photos dans le journal le plus vendu de l'Angleterre Sorcière?

- Comment je suis sensé deviner ce que voulez, Mr. Potter ?

- Miranda m'a assuré plus de cinq fois que ces photos serviraient uniquement à une exposition gay en Irlande. C'est vousqui avez pris la liberté, sans en parler à personne, pas même au principal concerné de les publier dans la _Gazette des Sorcières _- fit Potter tout en essayant de garder son calme, ce qui se révéla encore plus ardu que lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Draco – alors j'attends toujours vos explications, Mr. Mon supérieur.

- Vous croyez vraiment être en droit de revendiquer quoi que ce soit ?

- C'est mon corps. C'est ma décision. C'est grâce à moi que vous vous faites un joli paquet.

- Ça, c'est ce que vous voulez bien croire.

- Non, c'est une vérité générale. Alors soit vous m'expliquez, soit …

- Des menaces à présent ? Eh bien oui, j'ai publié ces photos, j'en disposais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais retenu de le faire.

- …

Potter resta bouche bée. Ce connard avait osé. Et maintenant, toute l'Angleterre, ou presque, l'avait vu hum, comment dire, pire que dans le plus simple appareil, disons sans rien, nu quoi ! Qui plus est, dans des poses plutôt équivoques, Merlin! Et à Londres, il y avait également Draco …

- Ne pas réfléchir – essaya-t-il de se calmer, mais en vain.

Sa colère gonflait, et plus cet abruti qui lui faisait face parlait, plus Potter avait envie de le frapper, et plus il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit …

Et plus il savait qu'il devait le faire. Qu'il se devait de le frapper.

Il arrêta de penser. C'était presque aussi bon qu'avec Malfoy, mais seulement presque.

En vrai, il ne faisait qu'enfoncer son poing dans la tête de son patron, fort, et encore plus fort, car il savait qu'on ne tarderait pas à l'emmener ailleurs, loin, qu'on lui ferait payer ça, car voyons, c'était sa faute…

Même si la violence ne résolvait rien, même si frapper Malfoy était plus jouissif, amocher ce connard lui faisait vraiment du bien. Même s'il ne pouvait effacer ces photos, taper sur son patron lui donnait le sentiment de n'être pas un moins que rien, de récupérer un peu de sa dignité bafouée.

Des mains le tirèrent en arrière. Il se débattit. Tout devint noir et il perdit conscience.

--

Draco Malfoy avait chaud, très chaud.

Il connaissait Potter depuis tant d'années, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Harry Potter, sans la moindre pièce de tissu pour couvrir ses muscles, sa masculinité, enfin, disons plus simplement, son pénis, son torse, ses jambes…

Harry Potter à genoux**.** Debout.

Vulnérable. Offert. Beau. Bandant. Bandant ? Beau ?

- Merlin ! – jura-t-il haut et fort.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de regarder ces photos indécentes. Qu'il arrête de penser à Potty qui faisait la pupute. A Potter nu.

Et plus vite que ça !

- Malfoy, t'as vraiment pété un câble. Tu deviens fou ma parole, tu traînes trop avec Potter !

Mais il avait beau se traiter d'idiot, s'insulter, se persuader que Potter n'était ni beau, ni bandant, et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se le faire, ni même envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, son érection ne disparaissait pas pour autant.

Pourtant, il le détestait. Il l'insultait dès qu'il le voyait. Il amochait son pauvre petit visage…

- Et si j'allais me défouler sur lui ? – pensa-t-il tout haut.

Se défouler n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout … il se persuaderait de sa haine pour Potter. Il l'insulterait à défaut de pouvoir le taper (le toucher oui !).

Un Malfoy préservait toujours sa façade immaculée.

Il se calma donc, ce qui lui demanda bien plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'auraitvoulu. La douche froide fut la seule solution.

Disons que Draco détestait l'odeur de la sueur. Non, Potter ne l'avait pas excité. Enfin, les photos de Potter à poil…

Il se dirigea d'un pas urgent vers la cheminée, penser et ressasser ne l'aiderait pas. Une douche froide lui suffisait.

Une fois face à sa cheminée, il y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et demanda :

- Harry Potter, s'il vous plaît.

Après un moment de silence, une voix émanant de la cheminée lui répondit :

- Cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible, Mr. Malfoy.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mr. Potter est indisponible.

- Je suis un Malfoy, il l'est.

- Mr, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler cette information, mais puisque vous insistez tant, Mr. Potter est en prison et donc indisponible. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Oui. Donnez-moi l'adresse.

Un Draco Malfoy qui transplane plus tard _(Note de May0 : Et d'un !)_, il dut faire face à une nouvelle barrière. Mais ce jour-là, il était vraiment prêt à tout pour revoir Potter, pour l'insulter, bien entendu.

Il se vit donc obligé de payer la caution de ce cher Potty, sans quoi il n'était nullement autorisé à le voir.

C'est également à ce moment-là qu'il apprit pourquoi Potter s'était fait enfermer, à savoir qu'il avait fondu sur son patron pour le couvrir de coups.

Malfoy ne put retenir un sourire narquois, c'était Potter tout craché ce genre de situations pourries.

Après s'être fait mener dans un dédale de couloirs, il arriva enfin devant la cellule du délinquant Potter. Le gardien déverrouilla la porte, et un Potter joyeux, bien que couvert de quelques bleus et de sang séché en sortit.

Quelques uns de ses cheveux étaient restés collés sur le devant de son crâne, et ses yeux pétillaient …

- Malfoy ! Quelle surprise !

- … - Draco, surpris, resta tout d'abord interloqué. Il était en train de dévisager Potter, et de le dévorer des yeux. Merlin, il perdait la tête !

- Alors Draco, qu'as-tu aujourd'hui ? C'est comme si on t'avait implanté un cœur ! Tu as payé ma caution, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Harry, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre que tu croupisses en prison, alors ta gueule.

- Draco, c'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de venir…

- Harry, fais pas comme si tout tournait toujours autour de toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et fais comme si t'étais pas chiant, ça m'arrangerait.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient atteint la porte de sortie de la prison, que Draco poussa, laissant néanmoins Harry passer d'abord.

Il jeta un regard vers le gardien, qui avait eu l'air de beaucoup s'amuser lors de sa discussion avec Potter, et se faisait un malin plaisir de la raconter à présent à tous ses amis.

Seulement, grâce à Draco, il devrait le faire en bégayant.

Pas peu fier de lui, il sortit à son tour par la porte restée ouverte.

Il eut tout juste le temps de penser « Pas de trace de Potter, comme c'est curieux. » qu'il se retrouva, encore, acculé contre un mur.

Décidemment, ça devenait une manie du petit Potty ! Il n'aimait pas quand Potter faisaitça. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il se trouvait alors bien trop proche de lui, et que Draco avait tendance à oublier toutes les belles insultes qu'il voulait lui lancer alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de ses yeux, de hum sa peau …

Et puis, il était en position d'infériorité ! Et ça, c'était inadmissible.

Seulement cette fois, il ne fit même pas mine de se débattre, il laissa tout bonnement Potter l'acculer contre le mur, et appuyer ses mains sur lui.

Il laissa Potter le plaquer de son corps contre la paroi de pierre froide. Tellement plus froide que le corps de Potter.

Et les images lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Désorienté, mais aussi effrayé devant la proximité de Potter, et de ses propres pensées, il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus que parler ? – fit-il, feignant l'étonnement.

- Depuis que j'ai tabassé mon patron ça a changé.

Mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien, qu'au moment même où il avait dit ne plus vouloir que Malfoy le touche, euh pardon, le frappe, il l'avait regretté. Et qu'il avait froid…

- T'aurais pas pu faire comme si t'avais un cerveau pour une fois ? – reprit Draco.

- Dray, si tu faisais comme si t'étais pas venu pour me sauver de la prison et que tu me disais pourquoi t'es là? – contra Potter.

- Potter – rétorqua Draco d'un ton glacial – je suis là pour te parler de ces photos…

- …

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Fais pas comme si t'avais perdu ta langue, ça serait dommage…

Et Draco qui osait dire des trucs pareils ! La dernière fois, Harry avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il avait fui, tel le lâche qu'il était, pour ne pas changer ses bonnes habitudes.

- Fais pas le connard, j'ai assez d'emmerdes.

- Harry, lâche-moi.

- Et pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir ?

- Parce que sinon, t'as plus de tête.

- Draco, fais pas comme si tu avais le pouvoir de me l'arracher, ce n'est pas le cas, et tu le sais.

- Harry, réponds à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Ah parce que t'en as entendues plusieurs toi ? Dis-moi tout …

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé. Et je vois pas pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit.

- Peut-être parce que je t'ai vu dans ton intimité la plus extrême.

Harry se sentit rougir, et il pria Merlinet tous les saints pour que Draco ne le remarque pas, ce qui, étant donné la distance qui les séparait, semblait clairement impossible.

- Tu peux toujours courir. – dit-il, essayant de faire bonne figure.

- Potter, c'est fait. – lui susurra Draco une nouvelle fois.

- Ah ouais, ben moi j'ai rien vu.

Une fois de plus, sa langue avait l'air d'agir en contradiction avec son cerveau, et il rougissait de sa propre audace. Merlin, était-il vraiment en train de suggérer…

- Harry, fais pas comme si t'étais con, même si tu l'es – ajouta Draco avec un énorme sourire.

En plus, ce connard de Malfoy n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Harry se contenta de le fixer.

Et soudainement, il eut pleinement conscience de ce corps contre le sien, et de la pleine signification de toutes ces propositions qui restaient suggérées.

A cette pensée, son corps faillit à sa volonté une nouvelle fois. Il s'exprimait quand et comme il voulait, sans tenir compte de toutes les contradictions que cela soulevait.

Harry Potter avait une nouvelle fois une érection, alors qu'il acculait Malfoy contre un mur.

Il recula, pris d'une peur soudaine qui lui lacérait le bas du ventre. Ou était-ce le désir ?

Il ne savait plus, ne voulait plus savoir.

La seule certitude qui lui restait était qu'il devait mettre fin à cette proximité le plus vite possible.

- Tu peux toujours courir Malfoy, tu n'auras rien.

- Ah bon et je veux quoi ?

- Comme si tu le savais pas.

- Mais je ne le sais pas, Potter, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider …

A ces mots, Malfoy attrapa le bras de Potter qui continuait à reculer imperceptiblement, enfin tout au moins c'est ce que Harry pensait.

Potter frissonna presque sous le contact des doigts de Draco sur sa peau, il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre qu'il se retrouva dans la position qu'il avait intimée à Draco il y avait peut-être une minute de cela.

Harry se retrouva donc, non seulement acculé contre un mur dont la paroi froide lui donnait des frissons, mais pour couronner le tout, Draco se colla à lui.

S'il ne sentait pas son érection, il devait vraiment y avoir un problème… et lui allait en avoir un très gros si c'était le cas.

Il ne maîtrisait vraiment plus du tout la situation.

Son vis-à-vis le fixait à présent, et un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Ses cheveux blonds sentaient bon le shampooing à la cerise.

Et Malfoy le regardait avec toutes ses dents, tel le grand méchant loup.

Potter grogna :

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malfoy !

- Ah bon ? – fit celui-ci, un sourire encore plus triomphant étirant ses lèvres.

Draco prononça ces mots tout contre le visage de Potter, qui sentit sa respiration dans le creux de son cou.Un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Il sut alors que ce n'était pas la froideur du mur qui avait été à l'origine de ses frissons, mais bel et bien la chaleur et la proximité de Draco Malfoy. Cette pensée le frappa avec une certitude effarante.

Le souffle de Draco s'égara sur ses lèvres. Il était si près à présent que Potter ne voyait plus rien que ses yeux d'un gris sans fond.

Si près que Potter sentit les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes.

Et cette fois, Draco savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'avait pas les yeux fermés par peur de reconnaître son partenaire. Cette fois, Draco se collait volontairement contre Potter. Harry était entièrement à sa merci.

La langue de Malfoy s'égarait dans sa bouche et sa jambe s'égarait entre les jambes de Potter, et sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas juste un baiser, c'était la promesse de plus, bien plus.

Et cette fois, Harry ne s'écarterait pour rien au monde.

Il était offert, et Malfoy en avait conscience.

Il sentait le sexe dur de Potter contre sa cuisse, il sentait sa langue dans sa propre bouche, et ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

Il savait qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Il était libre de s'écarter à tout moment, libre de cesser le baiser.

Mais il avait commencé. Il avait acculé Potter. Il avait ancré ses lèvres aux siennes.

Et son ventre remuait, et les frissons refaisaient surface.

Ou qu'il décide d'aller, Potter le suivrait.

Restait à savoir où Malfoy comptait aller exactement.

Et pour l'instant, il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Ni à prendre les conséquences sur lui-même.

Alors il céda à la facilité.

Harry ressentit soudain un grand vide, et une vague de froid l'assaillit, le laissant tremblant.

Ses mains enserraient le vent.

Sa langue tâtait le vide, et son érection restait inassouvie.

Malfoy avait tout bonnement décampé à l'aide de la bonne vieille méthode.

Il avait transplané au beau milieu du baiser, de …

- Merlin, quel connard ! – siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Et voila, il s'était encore laissé avoir. Comme pour les photos. Et si Malfoy s'était m...

* * *

_A suivre._

_Je sais, je suis vile, je suis sadique , tout ce que vous voudrez, mais reviewez :D_

_Donc je disais plus haut que je serais absente pendant 3 semaines pour cause : voyage dans le pays de Randy Harisson et de Gale Harold et tant d'autres ... j'ai nommé l'Amééériiiique (et je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de chanter du Joe Dassin, quelqu'un le fera à ma place ...)._

_Donc voila, pour cette raison, les chapitres que j'écrirais (hum oui car là-bas je serais en maaaanque terrible donc je vais vous écrire... hum devinez quoi :D) ne seront que publiés aux alentours du 20 Août, et je vous prie, je vous en conjuuuuuuure pardonnez-moi pour cette abscence ! Et surtout, surtout, gardez la foi ! XD Non, pas ca._

_Ne m'oubliez paaaaaas ! N'oubliez pas Comme Si pitié ! Moi je penserais à vouuus !_

_Voilà, ca sera tout pour l'instant :p_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (tiens j'ai déjà eu des réclamations alors qu'il n'est même pas posté ? Comment ca le baiser est trop court ? Comment ca ils doivent aller plus loin ? Hinhinhin perverses ! (je peux parler, je sais huhu)) comme d'hab hein, et que vous en êtes encore tout frémissants et émoustillés (ou pas TT) et que vous voulez plus, bien plus, encore et toujours PLUUUUUS !_

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna._

* * *


	5. Une petite compensation

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, je vous prierais d'accepter mes plus plates et sincères excuses, car je suis en retard, trèèès en retard ! Je vous remercie de votre patience & j'espère que l'attente en vaut la peine ..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre à mis si longtemps à être fin prêt... j'ai commencé à l'écrire aux USA, alors que j'étais en grand manque de HPDM (qui a connu ca ? Dites-moiii je me sens si seule arf), puis il fallu le taper à l'ordi, bref, que de tourments ! Je sais aussi que toutes mes excuses sont nazes, mais bon, c'est comme ca._

_Pour le blabla, j'dirais juste que j'ai été prise en médecine en Allemagne, donc je suis aux anges ! : D_

_& J'espère que vous le serez aussi à la lecture de ce chapitre !_

_Je reconnais que ce chapitre contient de choses fort louches, mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien que je m'amuse toute seule !_

_Bonne lecture & on se retrouve plus bas !_

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 4 : Une petite compensation

**I**l ouvrit un œil, tentant vainement d'échapper aux douces vapeurs de l'oublie du sommeil qui menaçaient de s'emparer à nouveau de lui à chaque instant. La vision trouble de sa chambre en désordre s'ouvrit à lui alors que son radio-réveil se mit à retentir de plus belle, Three Days Grace hurlant à tue-tête « I hate everything about you, why do I love you ? ».

Harry Potter se redressa dans son lit, le crâne endolori par tant de bruit, alors qu'il était si fragile après la soirée qu'il avait passée à boire.

Et alors qu'il éteignit la radio et se retrouva face au silence, les nuées de son crâne s'estompèrent quelque peu et les souvenirs refirent surface douloureusement.

Il se revit contre le mur, haletant. Et Draco qui l'enserrait de ses bras, le maintenait de son crops, se l'appropriait de sa bouche. Harry était offert, attendant, car il n'osait pas vouloir plus, encore plus. Goûter plus aux lèvres de Malfoy, toucher son corps plus nu, être soumis totalement à …

- Merlin, je vais mourir – soupira-t-il, se tenant le crâne lourd comme du plomb.

Il était parti, l'avait laissé là, palpant le vide, goûtant l'air, aplati comme un con contre un mur.

Harry était resté si seul, si désespérément seul, avec cette envie de plus, cette envie qui le tuait à petit feu, qui lui donnait envie de se donner des claques, et de sombrer dans l'oubli doucereux de l'alcool, ou du sommeil.

Il zyeuta sa table de nuit. Un magazine s'y trouvait, celui-là même que Draco avait eu en main… « La Gazette Des Sorcières », et, pour lui tenir compagnie, une bouteille de Baileys, de Vodka, de Malibu, vides, translucides dans la faible lueur du jour.

A défaut des bouteilles, Harry se saisit du magazine et se mit à le feuilleter. Il tomba bien vite sur ces photos de lui-même, il s'était vraiment fait rouler comme un débutant.

Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de se jauger de haut en bas, et de se juger. Le brun en rougit presque. Il se trouvait plutôt… sexy. Ben quoi, un peu d'estime de soi-même !

Il était bien foutu avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut, sans oublier un engin qu'il aurait bien aimé mettre là où vous savez à Draco Malfoy.

Cette pensée eut tôt fait de l'exciter plus que de raison. Ajoutez à ceci un crâne encore souffrant des effets de l'alcool, une bonne dose de frustration, un pénis vigoureux et sain, et ces photos de lui-même invitant à la débauche… et vous obtiendrez un Harry Potter se masturbant à 6h30 du matin, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Draco Malfoy.

Il se l'imagina au lit, avec ces photos, sa main qui s'agitait sous une couette toute douce, son visage pâle, ses cheveux blonds …

* * *

**D**ans un autre lit, les yeux gris parcouraient « La Gazette Des Sorcières » du jour, où d'autres photos de Harry Potter, habillé cette fois, avaient parues.

La tête blonde se tapa contre le mur, puis, toujours insatisfait, Draco hurla :

- Bordel de merde ! C'est Harry Potter, Draco. Ta putain de Némésis ! Merlin, je perds la tête, je vais devenir aussi sénile que Dumby, à la longue !

Voilà près d'une heure que Draco avait acheté ce magazine, une heure qu'il contemplait Potter.

Une heure qu'il pensait à ce mur, à ce corps offert, à ces lèvres qu'il avait goûtées.

Une heure qu'il se disait qu'il était juste beau et même si son cerveau s'opposait violement à cette constatation, tous ses autres sens la lui communiquaient avec une insistance qui déroutait l'héritier des Malfoy, et lui faisait perdre la tête.

- Quand je pense que tout est de la faute de Colin ! Je m'en vais lui faire manger sa caméra, à ce mollusque !

Mais ses sens, une fois de plus, le contredisaient. Certes, Colin pouvait bien manger sa caméra, mais ces mots échangés, ce corps, ces lèvres, leurs batailles… étaient devenues sa vie.

- Je le déteste, je le hais ! Comment puis-je vouloir le voir, le … goûter ? NAOOOON ! Merlin ait pitié !

Malfoy était sur le point de céder à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il s'était laissé aller la veille au soir – douce périphrase – il avait envie de Potter, de lui, de son corps, et s'il n'avait pas transplané hier soir … Merlin ! Rien que d'y penser le rendait hum, comment c'est qu'on dit déjà, ah oui, dur.

* * *

**L**'eau froide sur sa peau encore tendue et vibrante du trop plein d'émotions et de plaisir qui l'avait submergé, aiguisait ses sens, et achevait de chasser les nuages qui l'empêchaient d'agir raisonnablement.

Et c'est la tête claire, et le corps grelottant qu'il se revit il y a quelques instants, éjaculant tout en articulant le prénom de Malfoy.

Ce qui l'affolait avant tout, c'était que l'envie lui manquait carrément de renier ce fait, de le mettre sur le compte de l'alcool, d'accuser Malfoy qui lui disait des choses indécentes, et s'appuyait contre lui et enroulait sa langue à la sienne. Non, Harry ne voulait plus renier ces faits, il était trop épuisé pour cela, et puis, cerise sur le gâteau : il savait si parfaitement qu'il mourrait d'envie de revoir Draco. Juste le revoir.

Plonger dans ses yeux gris, observer la perfection de ses traits, de ses mouvements, de son corps.

Enfin, si déjà, il voulait bien aussi entendre sa voix, même ses insultes. Et puis sentir son corps, tous muscles bandés, contre le sien, et ces lèvres.

Bref, Draco Malfoy l'obsédait légèrement, et il était en retard, très en retard à son rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione au restaurant.

* * *

**E**t uuuune douche froide plus tard, Draco Malfoy décida qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire passer pour un cocu, euh … lâche. Il était l'héritier légitime des Malfoy, LE directeur de « Malfoy & co » et il en allait de la fidélité de son futur amant euh pardon, de ses futurs alliés.

- La hache de guerre est déterrée, Potter, tu vas voir ce que je vais t'en faire du manche, moi ! – lâcha Malfoy dans une vaine imitation de son idole, le fier Winnetou.

Toujours est-il que Draco Malfoy avait décidé qu'il allait remédier à son petit problème, car vraiment, les douches froides le rendaient d'une humeur massacrante et ça, c'était mauvais pour les affaires, mais avant, il avait besoin de se gorger de dim sum !

* * *

**- I**l en met du temps ! – grincha Ron dans sa barbe – dis, 'Mione, on peut commander j'ai faim !

- Ron, tu me rappelles quel âge tu as ?

- J'ai une faim de loup 'Mione et si ça continue, je vais te manger toute crue !! – fit Ron, dont la bouche à présent béante surplombait le visage d'Hermione Weasley.

- Ronald…

- Ahum – toussota Harry – je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je suis là ! Désolé pour le retard.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! – se réjouit Hermione.

- Gmrblmblbl … c'est pas juste, t'arrives juste quand je commençais à m'amuser… - râla Ron.

La conversation allait bon train, car les trois amis ne s'étaient pas pendant longtemps et regorgeaient d'anecdotes et d'observations à conter.

Harry, qui n'avait pas été manger chinois depuis longtemps, se démenait avec ses baguettes pour attraper un tofu tout en écoutant le babillage enjoué de Ron, lorsque sa cible lui échappa, volant à travers la pièce et provoquant les éclats de rire des serveurs et des clients, tous chinois.

Tous, à l'exception d'une tête blonde, qui observait un brun maladroit rougissant derrière ses lunettes, les cheveux en bataille.

Le blond fit signe au serveur, puis, après lui avoir adressé quelques mots, se leva pour s'arrêter juste derrière le brun.

- Pourquoi ils mangent pas avec des fourchettes d'abord ? Humph, j'aimerais les y voir moi ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi Ron ? – s'énervait Harry.

- …

- Euh Ron ? Ils ont quoi mes cheveux ? Y'a une nouille dedans c'est ça ? Fallait le dire, vieux ! – fit Harry tout en levant la main au-dessus de sa tête.

Néanmoins, celle-ci ne finit jamais sa course, car Draco Malfoy la prit entre les siennes avant de susurrer à l'oreille de Potter :

- Ca ne te déranges pas si je m'assoies là, Potter ?

Une réponse lui fut épargnée, car Malfoy prit place à côté de lui une milliseconde plus tard.

- Alors Draco, comment tu vas ? Je ne te savais pas ce goût pour la cuisine chinoise et les baguettes que notre ryry à tant de mal à maîtriser ! – commença Hermione.

- Une journée de travail productive commence par un bon plat de dim sum … - et une douche froide, ajouta-t-il tout en foudroyant Potter du regard.

Celui-ci se sentit fondre sous ce regard de glace, qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Harry se perdit dans ces yeux, qui continuaient à lui lancer des regards à la dérobée, alors que leur propriétaire continuait sa joyeuse conversation avec Hermione.

Soudain, Potter sentit cette jambe contre la sienne, et une chaleur étouffante remonter doucement de son bas-ventre à sa tête.

Il défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant entrevoir son torse.

Là où la jambe le touchait, il ressentait comme une brûlure, mais étrangement, il ne cherchait pas à lui échapper, il attendait, avec toute la patience qu'il réussissait à assembler.

Tout autour de lui avait disparu, son assiette pleine, les histoires de Ron, la conversation d'Hermione et de Malfoy, tout, excepté ces yeux gris auxquels il avait ancré les siens, et cette jambe qui le frôlait, avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

Et, tout naïf qu'il était, Potter saisit enfin l'évidence : Draco lui faisait du pied !

Lui, qui l'avait laissé bandant contre un mur, qui l'avait planté alors qu'il était prêt, brûlant, offert, gorgé de désir.

Puis le contact cessa, et Harry retomba brutalement sur terre.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille au petit coin – fit Malfoy, lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Potter.

Quand il se fut éloigné suffisamment, Hermione reprit la parole :

- Dis-moi Harry, ça s'est bien arrangé entre Draco et toi, vous ne vous tapez plus dessus ! J'admire …

Non, récemment, on s'accule contre des murs, on s'embrasse, je me masturbe en pensant à lui, et il me fait du pied… - mourrait-il d'envie de lui répondre.

Mais il dit seulement :

- Allez, sans rancune 'Mione, à ton prochain mariage, on fera pire !

- HEY… Je vais te me le … - commença à s'époumoner Ron.

Il ne put finir, car Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers les toilettes du restaurant.

A peine eût-il passé la porte et refermée derrière lui, qu'une main forte l'empoigna par l'avant-bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

Comme d'ha-bi-tu-de.

Draco se colla à lui, et ancra ses yeux aux siens.

Oula, pas comme d'habitude…

Potter se vit entraîné dans un baiser passionné, que Malfoy venait de commencer, comble de la surprise ! Ses lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes, sa langue engouffrée dans sa bouche, clamant Harry comme sa possession.

Et, franchement, ce dernier n'en était que trop heureux.

Quand Draco le laisse enfin respirer, il voulut parler, lui demander pourquoi cette jambe sous la table, pourquoi ce baiser, pourquoi il s'enflammait à son contact. Mais il oublia bien trop vite ses questions et ses doutes.

Une main de Draco était dans ses cheveux, l'autre s'était infiltrée sous sa chemise, caressant son dos.

Et ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, sa respiration haletante brûlant un peu plus sa peau.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir et d'infiltrer ses propres mains dans le pantalon de Draco, le collant encore plus à lui.

Il ne pensait plus à cette disparition soudaine du soir précédent, ni à Ron et Hermione à la table, pas au carrelage froid derrière lui, pas à ses sentiments flous, pas à ses doutes.

Il ne restait de la place que pour Draco.

Il accaparait toutes ses pensées, tous ses sens, et tout son corps.

Malfoy gémissait en réponse à ses propres caresses et baisers, il l'embrassait, déboutonnait sa chemise, mordait, léchait, et caressait, tâtait doucement à la découverte du corps d'Harry.

Puis, il songea enfin à s'occuper du sexe tendu d'Harry, et lui mit les main dans le boxer.

Elles commencèrent à jouer avec l'élastique, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à Harry et un sourire amusé à Malfoy, qui se mit à faire glisser ses mains au ralenti dans le boxer de Potter.

Les yeux de Potter s'ancrèrent à nouveau à ceux de Draco, alors que celui-ci le regardait sérieusement en se léchant les lèvres. Harry n'y tint plus et, tout en aidant Malfoy à poser ses mains là où il fallait, il s'attaqua à ses lèvres.

Lorsque Malfoy reprit son souffle, il trouva une main intruse dans son propre boxer, alors que celui de Potter était baissé.

Avec un grognement rauque, il entreprit d'activer sa main sur le sexe de Potter, tandis que Potter exécutait la même tâche sur le sien.

Draco avait tant et si bien mené Potter à bout, qu'il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour éjaculer, mais il ne put le traiter d'éjaculateur précoce, car, alors qu'il allait prononcer ces mots, il se sentit venir lui aussi.

Le blond était réellement au bord du gouffre… mais il s'était juré qu'il y emmènerait Potter et puis après tout, le fond s'annonçait très très agréable … !

Après avoir articulé un sort de propreté, il embrassa encore Potter avant de lui murmurer :

- J'y retourne d'abord, attends encore un peu.

Sans un mot de plus, il voulut disparaître, mais c'était sans compter sur Potter qui avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits.

Le brun reprit encore possession de ses lèvres avant de lâcher un :

- Demain, 16h devant le kiosque à côté de chez Ron et Mione – avant de le pousser hors des toilettes.

Il se mit à espérer que personne ne les avait entendus, mais en réalité, c'était le dernier des ses soucis.

Il pensait à Draco.

Encore plus qu'avant.

Ce qui venait de se passer était bien loin d'avoir suffi à satisfaire son appétit et à avoir tari son obsession.

* * *

**M**alfoy, tout en s'asseyant à la table et en faisant un vieux commentaire sur les problèmes de digestion d'Harry, se disait que masturber Potter et se faire masturber par lui n'était qu'une légère compensation, un petit bonus pour attaquer la journée du bon pied et que décidément, il allait lui falloir biiiiiiiiien plus pour arriver de bonne humeur au boulot et ne pas regretter d'avoir quitté son amant euh… son lit bien sûr.

* * *

_Suite à venir._

_Ahum, voili voilou !_

_Je voulais encore remercier toutes mes lectrices ! Chaque review m'apporte beaucoup de plaisir & j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde, alors si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faites-moi signe, criez, râlez, tout c'que vous voulez !_

_Je vous obéirais :p (enfin ca dépend pour quoiiii hein)_

_Pour la petite nouvelle de la fin : J'ai assisté à un accouchement mwahahaha alors j'suis encore plus heureuse !_

_(Je vois bien Harry dire : Dracooo fais de moi une femme arf ou pas hein)_

_Bon je me tais, ca vaut mieux je crois, j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts ahum._

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna._


	6. Comme cette promesse

_Hello !_

_Voici le chapitre 5, venu plutôt rapidement, n'est-il pas ? -toute fière d'elle-même-_

_Je tiens à remercier ma bêta _MayO_, qui comme toujours (ou presque) me fait l'honneur de lire mes chapitres en avant-première & de me commenter (presque) toutes mes phrases._

R&R people !!

_RAR:_

MayO_: Tu sais ce que je penses mais bon voilou, je te redis à quel point ton avis m'est précieux, toi qui m'as contaminée (merciiii :D) et qui me soutiens... Bref, je t'aime mon virus adoré -hugs-_

Maira_: Merci bcp pour la review, même si t'es une vilaine anonyme ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi excellente._

Titina_: Mwahaha je suis si fière de t'avoir contaminée miss ! Dommage que tu puisses pas venir samedi :( Lis vite la suite hein _

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 5 : Comme cette promesse

Puisqu'il avait fallu qu'il quitte son lit, cette chaleur bienvenue qui lui réchauffait l'âme et recouvrait ses tourments d'un cocon, les rendant ainsi quasi insignifiants face au réconfort que lui offrait son édredon moelleux… Puisqu'il avait fallu qu'il ait cette idée stupide de rendez-vous avec Malfoy…

Puisqu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Puisque l'autre lui avait fait tourner la tête… il pourrait au moins assumer merde !

Certes, Malfoy était parfait, mais la ponctualité, ça avait vraiment pas l'air d'être sa tasse de thé.

- Et s'il ose me planter je m'en vaislui enfoncer un balais dans le cul… - lâcha Harry, excédé par son attente d'une demi-heure.

- Mais qu'ouie-je ? Harry Potter aimerait m'enfoncer quelque chose dans le postérieur ! Mais quel outrage ! – susurra le nouveau venu à l'oreille d'un Potter gelé, qui trembla sous l'assaut.

Draco Malfoy, puisque c'était lui, venait de faire une entrée en beauté comme à son habitude. Impossible d'échapper encore longtemps à la poigne incroyable de Potter après...

Ainsi, Harry lui agrippa le poignet, voulant lui souhaiter la bienvenue au royaume des glaçons.

Car Potter était bel et bien transi de froid, et comptait bien sur la présence de Malfoy pour le réchauffer… Moui, car la chaleur intérieure qui le submergeait ne se faisait malheureusement pas ressentir sur son corps meurtri par une longue attente.

Néanmoins, ceci contredisait fortement les plans de Malfoy qui avait prévu de régler le problème Potter une bonne fois pour toutes…

Draco avait du se tourmenter pendant de longues heures avant de se lancer, finalement, et de venir au rendez-vous d'Harry.

Il se sentait perdu et répugnait à céder à son obsession pour Potter. Toujours est-il, qu'il croyait dur comme fer à une passade, à une passion éphémère, qui dure le temps d'un baiser.

Le temps d'une folie.

Le temps de lui faire perdre ses repères.

Elle n'avait que trop duré. Il devait être fort. Il devait ravaler son envie de manger Potter du regard, d'enfourner sa langue dans sa bouche, de lui déchirer sa chemise (après lui avoir arraché son manteau), de passer sa main …

Il lui était si facile de s'égarer, si dur de se concentrer sur sa mission.

Voir si Potter en valait la peine.

Voir si Potter savait encore manier les mots, car il redoutait à présent ses poings, qui l'appuyaient si facilement contre un mur et se faisaient doux, et se fondaient dans ses cheveux si parfaitement coiffés.

Leurs mots étaient le seul moyen qu'il leur restait pour s'affronter. Une dernière fois.

Et même si Draco détestait les adieux, il savait que si Potter échouait à cet affrontement, il se devait de le laisser tomber. D'oublier son obsession, de la ravaler, comme tant d'autres.

Comme une simple passade.

Et donc, Malfoy repoussa Potter et mit une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Qui ne tarda pas à être à nouveau comblée par une enjambée de Potter.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, Potter.

- J'ai du mal à saisir…

- Voyons, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Je ne te permets pas de … - commença à s'époumoner Harry.

- Tssk tssk, pas de mur cette fois-ci Potter. Tu ne fais décidément pas dans l'originalité. Non, ne dis rien ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te faire taire…

- Je n'attends que ça Malfoy – fit Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

- …

- Mmmmh GRMPH !

- Hé oui Potter, ne joue pas avec le feu. Ce sort te fera taire jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de te communiquer ce pour quoi je suis venu aujourd'hui…

- Je veux t'entendre t'exprimer. Entendre tes progrès en comparaisons, comme ce jour si lointain à Poudlard, où tu as bandé contre ma jambe pour la première fois…

- Zfffeuhh nnhhéé pfahg bffffandhéé !! Zefkuh… **(1)**

- Mais oui**,** bien sûr que non. Mais t'es doué Potter, t'arrives toujours encore à t'exprimer, j'admire – contra Malfoy.

- Je t'emmerde Draco !

- Tiens tiens, on dirait que j'ai fini…

- A quoi ça va te servir Malfoy ? A te prouver mon infériorité face à toi ? A dormir tranquille la nuit ? Ou est-ce que ça t'excite ?

- Potter, si tu gagnes, je te fais la pipe de ta vie.

- …

- Ca veut dire oui je suppose. On y va alors, par là.

- On va où ? – fit Potter tout en courant derrière Malfoy, qui avait commencé à marcher en attendant que Potter recouvre ses esprits.

- Dans ton cul.

- … Honnêtement, tu te crois drôle ?

- C'est pas fait pour Potter. C'est juste que c'était trop facile.

- Et depuis quand Monseigneur Malfoy cède-t-il à la facilité ?

Depuis que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus et de te mangeeeer – fut la réflexion que Draco se fit. Potter était vraiment con parfois… mais euh bon d'accord, pas de commentaire sur la peau nue de son cou, ni sur ses yeux brillants, ni sur ses joues rougies par le froid, d'accord d'accord.

- Les nuages…

- Euh Potter, tu vas bien ?

- Comme du coton moelleux dans lequel on aimerait se blottir.

- …

- Comme de la chantilly. Deux contre zéro, Draco !

Le score sortit Malfoy de sa torpeur.

- Comme du chou-fleur._(note de MayO : c'est poétique le chou-fleur, merci Draco pour cette intervention)_

- T'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- Ta gueule.

- Comme de la mousse à raser, fraîchement déposée sur une joue – lança Harry tout en tirant la langue à Malfoy.

- Comme l'écume de la mer le soir, qui démarque les limites d'une plage.

- Comme du plâtre, si blanc…

- Comme les flocons de neige tant attendus, qui s'estompent et fondent si vite, trop vite…

- Comme un édredon doux, que l'on remonte jusqu'au cou.

- Comme un trop-plein, le ciel si entier que l'on croit qu'il va déborder sur nous.

- Comme un baiser, doux, mouillé, orageux, si magnifiquement bleu – murmura Potter, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Malfoy.

Ils se regardèrent.

Leurs pas s'étaient arrêtés. Ils restaient là, à se contempler après avoir contemplé le ciel et ses nuages.

Ces cumulus disposés comme en escalier menant vers un au-delà, lointain, inaccessible.

Et pourtant, pourtant, lorsque les lèvres de Potter se joignirent à celles de Malfoy, Draco crut pouvoir l'atteindre.

L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit emporté, transporté par cette étreinte.

Emmené loin, là-haut, dans les nuages moelleux, baignant dans un univers hors d'atteinte du froid, de l'espace, du temps.

Mais cet instant se brisa trop vite pour qu'il se souvienne l'avoir atteint, car Potter murmura tout contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai gagné… tu me dois…

- La bataille Potter, pas la guerre.

- C'est pas juste !

- D'ailleurs, je reçois quoi si c'est moi qui gagne ?

- La plus longue dans ton petit cul.

- …

D'abord interloqué, Malfoy se ressaisit vite :

- Ah mais il ne faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités Potter.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me sucer ? – fit Harry, piqué au vif.

- T'avais l'air bien parti pour y'a même pas deux secondes.

Alors que Potter marchait devant Malfoy, faisant mine de bouder, Draco se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait franchi le pas qu'il avait voulu éviter de faire.

Et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Il avait dépassé la sortie et faire demi-tour lui était désormais impossible.

Alors qu'il avait demandé à Potter son prix, il avait annulé la mission qu'il s'était imposée. Il avait voulu gagner pour mettre Harry de côté, l'oublier, comme on oublie une aventure d'un soir. Comme on oublie une cuite trop douloureuse.

Comme on oublie ce qui fait trop mal.

L'oublier pour cesser d'être vulnérable.

Cesser d'agir selon ses sentiments, selon ce que son corps et surtout, pire encore, son cœur lui dictait.

Mais il était trop tard.

Il avait transformé cet affrontement ultime en un affrontement nouveau. Qui marquait le début de quelque chose de flambant neuf.

Un sentier encore inexploré. Un pas dangereux qu'il avait franchi, laissant derrière lui ses repères, son ancienne vie.

Harry, lui, avait constaté ce fait alors que Malfoy voulait sortir des toilettes. Il l'avait retenu, sachant que s'il le laissait partir, tout ne serait qu'une transe dont il allait bien vite se réveiller. Un cocon qui allait se briser, le rejetant dans son quotidien vide et délaissé.

Lui aussi, il avait franchi ce pas de non-retour.

Potter entendit les pas de Malfoy se faire plus pressés bien avant de sentir sa présence juste derrière lui et son bras entourant ses hanches.

La voix de Draco s'éleva.

- Sens-tu ce vent Potter, ce vent sur ta joue. Comme une caresse trop douce pour être ressentie. Une caresse qui laisse espérer plus.

- Comme une promesse déçue. Comme quand tu m'as laissé contre ce mur, con que j'étais d'oser espérer plus, de vouloir plus, d'attendre…

- Comme un voile, qui isole, qui sépare.

- Comme ton souffle contre mon cou.

- Comme ce frisson qui parcourt ton échine.

- Comme ton murmure.

- Comme la chaleur soudaine qui me monte à la tête, me coupant le souffle, et qui s'en va brusquement, alors que tu t'éloignes de moi.

- Comme le sang qui bout dans tes veines, tourbillonnant, si incroyablement vivant.

- Comme une tempête, qui ravage tout sur son passage.

- Comme un tourbillon qui m'aspire et me fait planer.

- Comme une aventure que l'on convoite et que l'on oublie ensuite.

- Comme ces choses que l'on suggère sans les dire…

- Comme nous. Un affrontement, une aventure. Calme puis violent. Un souffle, une promesse. Et puis ces caresses, ces frissons. Le sang qui bat dans nos tempes. Un baiser qui ébranle toutes mes bases.

- Potter, je…

- J'ai encore gagné, Malfoy.

- Je…

- Pourquoi tu parles toujours quand il faut agir ?

- Pourquoi tu sous-entends Potter ?

- Parce que j'ai peur de dire, Malfoy…

- Et maintenant, je dois agir ?

- Oui – fit Harry, dans un souffle.

Son souffle fit virevolter une mèche blonde. Draco, si près déjà, enserra Harry totalement dans une étreinte.

Il l'attira encore plus contre lui, mêlant ses cheveux aux siens, ses doigts plongeant dans la chaleur du manteau de Potter.

Et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celle du brun. Sa langue réclama sa propriété.

Malfoy frissonnait.

Ils virevoltaient, tempêtaient. Caressaient. Et se perdaient, alors que le vent soufflait, mordait.

Un frisson plus violent secoua Potter.

Draco lui avait déboutonné son manteau, et s'attaquait à présent à sa chemise. Si le froid le grisait, Malfoy achevait de lui faire perdre toute notion.

Mais Draco sembla se rendre compte que la peau de Potter sous ses lèvres était gelée, et que le sang battait encore plus fort que d'ordinaire dans ses veines.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant encore plus et le faisant bénéficier de la chaleur de son propre corps. _(Note de MayO : déjà, s'il lui avait pas déboutonné sa chemise et son manteau, il aurait pas froid mais bon…)_

Les yeux de Potter se voilèrent, son corps se relâcha. Il était au chaud et autour de lui tout était moelleux, doux.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à un environnement inconnu.

Il voulut se lever, afin d'explorer mais un poids inhabituel reposait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de bouger.

Et quelque chose lui chatouillait les narines.

La tête de Draco Malfoy reposait sur lui, ses mains l'enserrant.

Il le sentait respirer tout doucement contre son torse, sentait son ventre se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

De sa main libre, Potter caressa les cheveux de Draco

Malfoy lui avait promis la pipe de sa vie et à la place, il dormait ! Rêves de bisounours à la place du sexe torride, que de déception pour le Potter.

Il essaya de se rendormir, mais la présence de Draco le perturbait et le bouleversait.

Il avait peur du chemin dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés.

De l'inconnu.

Mais au diable ses peurs, il avait vécu trop longtemps enfermé dans une vie solitaire qu'il s'était imposée. Dans une vie qu'il n'avait pas voulue partager avec quelqu'un, aussi parce que personne ne s'était jamais présenté.

Ils l'admiraient, ils l'adulaient.

Mais ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils n'osaient pas lui tenir tête, ni lui dire quoique ce soit.

Pantins inarticulés, foule insensible, sans visage qui se démarque.

Alors il avait préféré mener une vie solitaire, coupée, plutôt que de devenir lui aussi une de ces formes, sans identité, qui entrait si parfaitement dans le moule du monde parfait où tout allait bien.

Brusquement, Malfoy se redressa.

Il regarda Potter, visiblement horrifié.

- Malfoy ? – questionna celui-ci.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Draco se leva, sortit de la pièce, puis revint. Il s'arrêta devant le lit et fixa Potter d'un œil intéressé.

Harry lui sourit tout en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Draco fit demi-tour.

Potter, de plus en plus perplexe à mesure que Draco faisait des allers et retours dans la chambre, se leva à son tour, debout devant le lit et fit un pas en avant.

L'instant d'après, il était à nouveau allongé sur le lit, avec Malfoy sur lui.

Et accessoirement les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, son souffle contre sa peau et… son érection contre sa jambe.

Malfoy s'était réveillé ainsi et avant de pouvoir s'interroger sur la raison, il avait pris conscience du corps de Potter contre le sien, de la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

A présent, Potter était sous lui, se laissant aller au baiser qu'il avait lui-même commencé, à l'étreinte qu'il avait initiée, à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Car Potter avait gagné.

Ou tout au moins, c'est ce que Draco avait besoin de se remémorer pour justifier ce qu'il était en train d'amorcer. Et après tout, s'il lui fallait des excuses, tant pis, mais il ne reculerait plus.

Potter qu'il avait ramené congelé chez lui était à présent brûlant. De vie, de désir, d'envie.

Malfoy ne voulait pas laisser cette chaleur s'évanouir, cette flamme s'éteindre.

Alors il l'avivait, par bien des moyens.

Et la chemise de Potter déjà ouverte laissait son torse nu, que Draco comblait de ses lèvres et de ses mains, pendant qu'Harry le débarrassait de son t-shirt.

Les mains du blond firent glisser son pantalon tandis que le brun faisait de même avec son jeans.

Néanmoins, même si Harry ne crachait aucunement sur sa récompense, il voulait baiser Malfoy, s'enfoncer en lui … et s'y perdre.

Alors d'un coup de hanche, il se hissa sur Malfoy qui bien qu'occupé avec les lèvres et le torse et l'entrejambe d'Harry nota la différence et fit de même.

Ils roulèrent ainsi, sans cesser jamais de s'étreindre et de s'embrasser et de tenter de se débarrasser des derniers vestiges de vêtements, jusqu'aux confins de l'univers.

Enfin, jusqu'au bord du lit.

Puis ce fut la chute.

Et Harry se retrouva au fond du gouffre, Malfoy sur lui.

Le sol aurait pu être plus moelleux au goût de Potter, mais ce fond plaisait fort bien à Malfoy.

En réponse au grognement de Potty, il lança alors :

- T'inquiètes, y'en aura d'autres…

Avec un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue.

Car quand Harry sentit la bouche de Draco sur sa masculinité érigée, il sut que la position n'avait aucune importance.

Que c'était loin d'être ce qui comptait.

Et que l'orage le ravageait déjà bien assez pour qu'il réussisse à songer à l'existence d'une tempête et d'un ouragan et d'un tourbillon…

Draco allait venait sur le sexe de Potter, le faisant geindre, gémir, crier et frissonner.

Il s'arrêta avant que Potter n'éjacule, ayant encore d'autres projets.

- Je vais t'enculer Potter, comme ça tu verras qui à la plus longue…

- … Draco…- ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Draco entendit son prénom parfaitement bien.

Il prit le temps de préparer Potter, bien qu'il était sur le point d'exploser lui-même de ce trop-plein qu'il avait décrit plus tôt.

Trop-plein d'émotions qui le submergeaient en vagues, menaçant de le renverser. De plaisir, qui montait et montait encore et encore.

Et enfin, il s'enfonça en Potter, le faisant crier carrément cette fois, sans retenue.

Harry crut mourir. Il sentait Draco, en lui, allant et venant de plus en plus vite.

Malfoy atteignit le septième ciel en même temps que Potter.

Unis de corps comme de sentiment.

Regorgeant d'émotions trop immenses à décrire.

Deux corps brûlants l'un contre l'autre.

Deux souffles haletants, errants sur des chairs encore tendues par l'effort et frémissantes du plaisir éprouvé.

Deux regards qui se perdent.

Deux lèvres qui s'unissent dans un même baiser.

Deux êtres différents, capables de s'unir pour un même plaisir. D'être un l'espace d'un instant.

D'outrepasser leurs différences.

D'oublier leur affrontement et de faire des mots une réalité.

Ce qui était suggéré devint dit.

D'oublier jusqu'à leur peurs.

Comme s'ils pouvaient s'aimer.

Comme s'ils pouvaient aller au-delà de tout.

_A suivre._

**(1) Dictionnaire Potter-Francais: **Je n'ai pas bandé! Je...

_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est ce chapitre qui donne véritablement son nom à ma fiction et c'est cette idée de duel de comparaisons entre les 2 que j'avais au tout début et qui m'a incitée à écrire ceci._

_Alors j'espère qu'ils vous a plu, parce que j'ai conscience qu'il est différent..._

_Je vous embrasse, et vous dis à bientôt !_

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna aka Sexy-Cat._

-une petite review?- (sourire timide)

* * *


	7. Quand le manque s'en mêle

Bien le bonjour, très chers lecteurs !

Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai eu droit à ma première review négative, qui a mené à une discussion peu constructive avec son auteur, anonyme, mais qui avait laissé un adresse. Bref, ca m'a pas mal plombé le moral et énervé d'entendre "t'es vulgaire" (le pire c'était que c'était écrit "vulgère"), que c'est "décalé" et "inutile" de faire du lemon etc. etc. A ton avis, pourquoi y'a un rating hein ? C'est pas POUR DES PRUNES que j'ai mis T+ ! Et merde quoi je suis vraiment pas celle qui écrit les fictions les plus perverses (et j'en suis une fervente admiratrice parmi tant d'autres I guess)...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre a été plus long à écrire, plus difficile. Et les idées moins fluides. Donc j'en viens aux faits, je ne suis pas très satisfaite...

Le mieux, c'est que vous vous en fassiez votre propre opinion :)

Alors R&R les gens & remontez moi le moral un peu là !! :D

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Je bats tous mes records j'ai dépassé les 30 yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :D !! -danse-

Un énorme merchiii à ma bêta May0 aussi, qui corrige toutes mes fautes de virgule & supporte si volontairement mes plaintes !!

J'vous nem !

* * *

__

Chapitre 6: Quand le manque s'en mêle.

Un matin comme tant d'autres. Une journée qui commence par l'abandon d'un lit bien chaud, de rêves doucereux.

Ouvrir les yeux sur un quotidien vide. Ce matin-là, Potter redoutait encore plus que d'habitude d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il ne voulait plus de sa vie si vide de sens. Si vide sans Draco.

Hier, Draco avait couché avec lui. Draco l'avait réchauffé, ramené chez lui. Hier, Harry avait aussi gagné leur affrontement. Ses comparaisons avaient été plus nombreuses que celles de Malfoy, plus belles aussi.

Alors non, Harry n'avait pas envie de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que tout ceci n'avait été que sa récompense, sans lendemain. De découvrir que Malfoy n'était plus à ses côtés.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter. Mais il n'irait pas, il ne se lèverait pas. Pas de sitôt.

Autant rêver le plus longtemps possible. Autant éviter tant qu'il le pouvait le coup de poignard qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir en plein cœur.

Et la sonnerie se faisait insistante, de plus en plus forte. De quoi réveiller un mort.

Mais Harry restait étendu, les yeux fermés, la tête sous l'oreiller. Soudain, la musique cessa et Harry entendit distinctement la voix de Draco à la place, juste à côté de lui.

- Bonjour. Non, je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Vous êtes sûr de le connaître ? Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais ma voix n'a rien à voir avec la sienne. Comment ? Oui, il est là. Non, il ne peut pas vous parler. Pourquoi ? Il en a pas envie. Pourquoi ? Mais est-ce que ça vous regarde ? Ah bon vous êtes son patron ? Qui je suis ? Vous n'avez sûrement pas envie de le savoir. Si ? Alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles …

Harry se redressa et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Draco était assis à côté lui dans le lit et le regardait. Harry lui fit un sourire timide auquel Draco répondit par une caresse de sa main libre sur la joue de Potter. Il poursuivit :

- Je suis Draco Malfoy, l'amant de Potter. Alors que ça vous plaise ou non, il est occupé, il a pas envie de vous parler, et il vous emmerde. Adieu ! - fit-il en raccrochant le combiné. - Non mais, quel plouc ce mec !

- Draco… tu… euh…

- Non, inutile de me remercier, je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Après tout c'est lui qui t'as utilisé, il a publié les photos sans ton accord et il s'en est mis plein les poches…

- Draco, regarde-moi.

- Moui ?

- Le mot après Malfoy, tu veux bien le répéter encore une fois ?

- Potter ? De quoi tu veux parler là ? T'as pas de la fièvre par hasard ? - demanda-t-il l'air inquiet tout en mettant le dos de sa main sur le front d'Harry - Merde, je savais que j'aurais dû te laisse te reposer hier soir au lieu de…

- De ?

Draco se pencha à l'oreille de Potter et lui murmura:

- De te baiser Potter. Encore et encore. De t'embrasser. De t'embraser. De te faire crier, jouir, trembler… Harry, mon amant.- finit-il tout contre les lèvres de Potter.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et Harry laissa entrer la langue de Draco dans sa bouche, l'enroulant autour de la sienne. _(Note de MayO: dis donc c'est rapide XD)_

C'était toujours aussi bon, à chaque fois, Harry avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde. Que tout était étalé à ses pieds, à sa portée. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé, tout ce qu'il avait daigné espérer.

Après tout, ouvrir les yeux ce matin-là avait été mieux que de les ouvrir tous les autres jours. Même si ces jours avaient aidé à construire leur histoire. Même si ces jours avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient à présent.

Et Potter comptait bien se prendre le temps d'apprendre par cœur le contour des lèvres de Draco. D'avoir son goût sur la langue tout le temps. De contempler son visage, d'entendre sa voix.

- Alors comme ça Potter, on ne répond pas au téléphone…

- J'suis fatigué, fais pas chier.

- J'espère bien que tu vas garder cette habitude Potter !

- Gné ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es occupé ?

- Ah bon et pour combien de temps ?

- Pour une durée indéterminée.

- Draco ? - souffla Harry, interloqué.

C'était mieux qu'une déclaration d'amour. Mieux qu'une promesse. Mieux que d'être High. C'était … Draco.

Avec sa manière détourée de dire les choses. Bien à lui. Comme ce combat de comparaisons hier. Comme leurs ébats.

Sa façon de gémir "Harry".

Draco se leva, abandonnant Harry la bouche en cœur sur le lit.

- Je dois y aller… ferme la porte en sortant.

Harry bondit et courut pour rattraper Draco, qui enfilait son manteau. Il l'attrapa par derrière, ses mains enserrant le bas-ventre de Draco, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, son souffle dans son cou.

- Hey, pas si vite… où tu vas ?

- Bosser… l'argent ne vient pas en claquant des doigts tu sais ?

- Je croyais qu'on était occupés pour une durée indéterminée…

- J'ai dû me tromper.

- PARDON ? - articula Harry tout en relâchant Draco et se postant face à lui.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- T'as vraiment besoin d'une raison ?

- Attends Draco, j'ai dû louper un épisode là, parce que j'ai pas compris comment on est passé du stade d'amants à l'histoire sans lendemain.

- Je suis en retard.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! J'ai perdu mon emploi à cause de toi. Et ma virginité.

- Potter je …

- Tu QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir d'autre à dire après ça? Tu sais quoi, je vais te dire quelque chose: Si j'ai pas voulu répondre au téléphone ce matin, si j'avais la tête sous l'oreiller c'était pas pour rien. J'avais juste pas envie de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que je devais retourner à ma vie vide de toi. A ma vie stupide de mannequin qui se fait exploiter et convoiter par la moitié de Londres, mais pas aimer. Pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour que tu me dises de dégager. Alors quand tu as dit à mon patron que tu étais mon amant, mon cœur a manqué un battement. J'ai cru que tu me disais que nous deux, ca venait à peine de commencer. Que t'étais capable d'oublier ton aversion pour moi, ton sentiment de supériorité, ton orgueil de merde. Mais j'ai dû me tromper, parce qu'apparemment toi, tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'enculer. Alors arrête de me faire des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir.

- Harry, je…

Mais Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, et Harry partit.

Malfoy le laissa partir, sans même chercher à le retenir. Alors oui, il était orgueilleux et oui, il avait fait des promesses à Harry. Qu'il voulait tenir !

Mais il avait peur. Peut-être qu'après tout il était trop tôt pour tout ca. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir ce genre de relation avec Potter.

Demain, il l'aurait oublié.

* * *

Retour à une vie insipide et vide. En plus, il était au chômage… Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas besoin de se lever, il pouvait traîner autant qu'il le voudrait.

C'était sans compter sur Hermione. Elle avait essayé de joindre Harry une bonne dizaine de fois, sans succès. A dire vrai, cela faisait seulement depuis un jour qu'il s'était isolé dans l'univers de son lit et de ses pensées, mais quand Hermione s'inquiétait, elle le faisait bien (et exagérément aussi).

Ainsi, elle débarqua au beau milieu de l'après-midi chez Potter et se décida à ouvrir la porte avec le double qu'elle possédait vu qu'Harry ne se décidait même pas à venir lui ouvrir. Elle le trouva blotti dans son lit, les yeux rougis, de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

- Mon dieu Harry, que s'est-t-il passé ? Et pourquoi tu t'isoles ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler.-

Tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix, mon chéri ? Oh que non ! Je vais nous faire deux bonnes tasses de café et tu vas me raconter tout ce qui va pas d'accord ? Comme au bon vieux temps.

- Hum.

101 "Et alors Draco", "Malfoy a dit" et "Quel con j'ai été" plus tard, Hermione avait eu droit à une version résumée par Potter de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et l'avant-veille.

- Et donc, tu te laisses aller.

- …

- Et tu comptes rester encore combien de temps cloîtré ici, Harry ?

- Chais pas.

- T'as envie de venir manger au resto' chinois avec moi et Ron ce soir ?

- Nan. Ca me rappelle Malfoy.

- Tu veux aller te promener dans le parc près de chez nous alors ?

- Nan. Idem.

- Bon sang Harry, tu me gonfles !

- Je dois vraiment être chiant alors, si j'arrive à te faire perdre patience, 'Mione. Laisse-moi, ca vaut pas la peine. Va rejoindre Ron et passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, tiens.

- Je peux pas te laisser comme ca tout seul Harry ! Viens avec moi à la maison alors, ca te feras du bien.

- De vous voir tous les deux, alors que je suis encore seul ?

- Harry…

- Désolé Hermione, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais c'est dur pour moi tu sais. J'ai enfin compris que je l'aime, ce con. Et aussi que c'est pas réciproque…

- Mais je suis sûre pourtant que …

Une sonnerie de plus.

Sauf que cette fois, Harry ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer, vu comme Hermione le regardait méchamment, le mettant au défi de ne pas aller ouvrir la porte. Il enfila donc sa robe de chambre et sortit de son lit douillet pour aller ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, sous le regard attentif d'Hermione Weasley.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur…Un Draco Malfoy plus que gêné, qui tentait de ne pas rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Demain il l'aurait oublié hein ?

Mon cul !

Harry lui manquait, déjà. Chaque pensée était tournée vers lui. Chaque pièce de son appartement était remplie de souvenirs de lui.

Chaque nuage, chaque effleurement du vent sur sa joue.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant la porte de Potter.

Devant Potter. Harry en peignoir, l'air très fatigué, triste, épuisé aussi. Au moins autant que lui l'était.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hermione lui fit remarquer sa présence en s'approchant d'Harry.

- Bon, je vais y aller alors. N'oublie pas de passer nous voir … Au revoir Harry, Au revoir Draco.

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de Harry et passa à côté de Draco, qui s'effaça pour la laisser passer et en profita pour rentrer dans l'appartement avant que Potter n'ait le temps de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Néanmoins, Harry n'avait pas cette intention. Il referma la porte et repartit aussitôt se blottir dans son lit.

Malfoy, tout d'abord gêné, inspecta un peu les alentours. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement. Il finit par se diriger timidement vers le lit d'Harry et s'arrêta devant, contemplant Potter de sa hauteur.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Potter.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant ?

- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de te dire certaines choses…

- Eh bien je suis tout ouïe.

- Pas comme ca, Harry. Pas quand tu es dans ton lit, épuisé et que je suis debout devant toi, tout aussi fatigué.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Parce que je n'en pouvais plus.

- …

- J'ai réalisé une chose - commença Draco, tout en s'asseyant aux pieds d'Harry - je veux dire, tu avais raison. Je suis orgueilleux. Mais j'ai peur aussi. De ce que j'avais commencé à dire sans en comprendre les conséquences. J'ai cru que je pouvais t'oublier, qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais continuer comme avant. Mais je n'ai même pas été capable d'attendre un jour, ni même une seule minute sans me rendre compte que j'avais tort, que tu me manquais, que j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix et de sentir ta présence.

Non, laisse-moi finir - dit-il tout en intimant le silence à Harry- sinon je ne finirais jamais. Je te le redis Potter. Je ne veux pas te faire de promesses que je ne pourrais tenir, tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est la vérité et c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir… en plus de ca.

Et sur ces mots, Draco se pencha sur Harry et embrassa son front.

Puis ses tempes, puis ses joues, son nez.

Et enfin, ses lèvres.

Ses baisers étaient doux, tendres, amoureux. Ils n'étaient pas des promesses.

Ils montraient purement et simplement à Harry que Draco l'aimait, à sa façon.

Il ne lui disait pas "je t'aime" pas, "je resterais toujours à tes côtés", et c'était mieux ainsi.

Car ce que Draco faisait, c'était prouver à Harry par ses gestes et son attitude qu'il tenait à lui.

Et il lui disait bien plus que ces quelques mots.

Malfoy allait s'éloigner d'Harry, quand celui-ci lui attrapa le visage de ses mains et ramena ses lèvres sur les siennes. Potter l'embrassa, tendrement, passionnément. C'était doux, c'était excitant, orageux, calme, prometteur mais aussi annonciateur et véridique.

Les mains du brun fourragèrent dans les cheveux blonds, décoiffant les mèches d'ordinaire si soigneusement coiffées. Et Draco n'omit aucune objection, occupé qu'il était à rendre son baiser à Potter.

C'était un autre lit. Un autre appartement. Un autre moment.

Les mêmes personnes. Les mêmes sentiments, avoués cette fois.

Une histoire inachevée.

C'était la deuxième fois. Mais pas la dernière.

La deuxième, mais elle ressemblait toujours autant à une découverte. C'était nouveau, même s'ils avaient déjà goûté l'un à l'autre.

Et cette fois, c'était fait pour durer.

Harry et Draco entrevoyaient un futur commun. Qui débutait par cette nuit.

Mais qui avait commencé il y a très longtemps, dans un couloir de Poudlard.

Et par deux sourires triomphants et un Colin Crivey très perspicace.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre, j'en prévois encore un, et il vous faudra et surtout me faudra tourner la page sur cette fiction, écrire ce mot terrible "fin" (qui peut être soulageant quelques fois).

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et qu'ils va vous inciter à mettre pleins pleins de reviews (j'en veux 100 les gens :D :D)

Merci pour votre attention ! & à très bientôt

PS: Mes cours ont commencé, _enfin, _après 3 jours de fête et de bizu les choses sérieuses ont commencé par un super cours magistral de chimie. Ô joie ! Nan mais mine de rien, ca s'annonce génial ces études de médecine :)

Biiiiiz' !

Bien à vous, Johanna.


	8. Comme eux

_Hello !_

_Voici ENFIN, le dernier chapitre de CS ! Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps, je n'ai pas écrit depuis septembre ! Et je vous présente pour cela mes plus plates excuses. Pour ma défense, je dirais seulement que je viens de commencer mon 2e semestre de médecine en allemagne, le premier s'étant accompagné d'énormément de travail, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai réussi tous mes examens jusqu'à présent, donc la vie est belle hehe._

_J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine._

_Merci encore à toutes mes lectrices (lecteurs?). Merci pour les petits et les grands mots. Merci de me lire :)_

_La chanson "Hungry Eyes" appartient pleinement à Eric Carmen. Harry et Draco à JKR, créfieu._

_Je vous laisse à présent profiter de votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

R&R Please !!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Comme eux

* * *

- Draco, viens-voir ! Cria Harry un tant soit peu inutilement, puisque Draco se trouvait dans la pièce à côté de lui.

Malfoy, qui était affalé sur le lit ne semblait visiblement pas très motivé pour se lever.

- Mais allez quoi, j'ai même rien sur moi…

- Fallait le dire, j'accours ! Fit un Malfoy soudainement très intéressé. Il lâcha néanmoins un soupir déçu lorsqu'Harry entra dans son champ de vision, le voyant vêtit de la tête aux pieds.

- Bah hé, t'as cru quoi toi ? Et puis il faut que tu m'aides à choisir…

Draco se rapprocha de lui, lui enserrant la taille et posant la tête sur son épaule. Il regarda le miroir.

- Harry, je te l'ai dis milles fois, t'as pas besoin de te faire beau pour moi.

- Hum je vois où tu veux en venir, mais non Draco je n'irais décidément pas danser en tenue d'Adam.

- Dommage. Allez, tourne-toi.

Harry s'exécuta, défaisant l'étreinte de Draco qui se mit à le jauger de haut en bas.

- Mis à part les chaussures, tu es très seyant.

Dans une vaine imitation de Malfoy, le brun tenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

Draco étouffa un rire.

- Enfin sauf quand tu fais ca, là t'es juste comique.

- Oh ca va hein… - Harry se détourna, boudeur.

Draco lui attrapant l'épaule, le fit se retourner et emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes.

Il fit durer le baiser quelques minutes, puis s'éloignant un tant soit peu il chuchota tout contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Fais pas le con Potter, tu sais que j'ai juste encore plus envie de te manger quand tu fais ca.

- Comme c'est romantique… fit Harry, ironisant.

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de lever son fameux sourcil, chose qui lui réussit bien mieux.

Le brun ravala sa salive. Il adorait quand Malfoy faisait ca, ce simple geste lui faisait perdre la tête, lui donnait l'envie de faire une connerie. Et lui rappelait ses jours adolescents, où il devait s'empêcher de sauter sur Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Envie qui avait toujours été encore plus dure à maîtriser lorsque celui-ci décidait de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

- Potter t'es beau comme une fleur épanouie encore recouverte de rosée, comme un lever de soleil. Et même si t'es vieux, j'ai encore envie de toi.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire carrément, contaminant Malfoy.

- Bon d'abord, chuis pas vieux, j'ai 24 ans et t'as plus de rides que moi. Et évite de lever ton sourcil si tu veux pas que je me déshabille sur le champ et que je ruine ta coiffure si soignée. Et ne t'avise pas de critiquer mes chaussu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire bien plus, puisque Draco l'avait à nouveau assailli de ses lèvres, s'aidant (le vil homme !) de ses mains et de son corps à présent tout contre celui de Potter.

Harry voulait jeter un œil sur sa montre, craignant d'arriver en retard à la réception que donnaient Ron et Hermione à l'occasion de leurs 5 ans de mariage, mais il oublia sa montre, oublia qu'il venait de passer une heure à s'habiller, que Draco avait soigneusement mis du gel dans ses cheveux…

Et Malfoy était partout.

Sur ses lèvres, sa bouche. Dans sa bouche, sa langue. Dans ses cheveux, ses mains. Sur son torse, le sien. Entre ses jambes, les siennes.

Dans son cœur, Draco tout entier.

Et tout était là, comme à chaque fois.

Les frissons, les vagues de chaleur qui le submergeaient, l'oubli de tout ce qui n'était pas maintenant avec et dans les bras de Draco.

Et Draco avait envie de lui, et il avait envie de Draco. Comme au premier jour.

Cela faisait à présent quatre ans qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Quatre ans qu'ils partageaient le même loft, jour après jour, le même lit, nuit après nuit. Ils avaient voulu profiter de chaque minute, ne plus perdre du temps inutile dans les transport, puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon toujours l'un chez l'autre ou l'autre chez l'un. Cela faisait 1510 jours que Draco emplissait sa vie. Mais aussi depuis qu'il avait 14 ans qu'il emplissait son cœur.

Alors oui, il avait compté les jours, car il ne voulait plus en passer un seul sans lui et oui, il était encore épris de Malfoy comme au premier jour, mais il faut dire pour sa défense que Draco mettait corps et âme à le rendre heureux.

Tiens, en ce moment même, l'âme de Draco était allée rejoindre sa sœur, comme si souvent. Quant à son corps, il était bel et bien encore sur cette Terre, dans un loft gigantesque du vieux Londres, dans la salle de bain, sur un sol en carrelage blanc.

Après avoir mené à bien l'opération "déshabiller Harry en moins d'une minute", Malfoy s'attaqua à "faire un énorme suçon à Potter dans le cou, de façon à ce qu'il soit bien visible".

Il était couché sur Harry, ses jambes entre les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, ses cheveux, son torse, son sexe. Et ses lèvres se gorgeaient de ce corps aimé tant de fois, pendant que son âme se promenait sur des horizons lointains jointe à celle de Potter.

Il aspirait, s'enivrant de l'odeur d'Harry, attirant le sang qui coulait dans ses veines à l'endroit où sa bouche s'était posée.

Potter avait basculé la tête en arrière, gémissant tout doucement, ses mains sur le dos de Malfoy, l'attirant à lui, l'emprisonnant dans une prison de chair.

Enfin, Draco retira ses lèvres du cou de Harry, laissant une marque indélébile de son amour pour lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, ses yeux verts formant une mer brillante sous un soleil de plomb où Draco se perdit.

Les mains de Potter descendirent, venant se placer au creux des hanches de Draco, caressantes, douces et rauques à la fois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Alors Harry le fit basculer, et, une fois sur lui, traça lentement de sa bouche la ligne allant de son torse à son sexe, ne s'arrêtant que pour lui voler un baiser.

Draco oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas Harry. Il était conscient de chacun des mouvements de Potter et de ses propres réactions.

Et lorsque Potter s'enfonça en lui, il se cambra vers lui, cherchant à combler le peu d'espace qui les séparait, à sentir Harry encore plus pleinement.

Et lorsqu'il le sentit bouger en lui, partir et revenir d'abord lentement et de plus en plus vite, il ne savait plus rien. Juste que peu importe le chemin que sa vie prendrait, il ne le ferait plus sans Harry. Il le savait si bien à présent.

Et de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, de cet homme qui s'enfonçait en lui et lui procurait ce plaisir incommensurable, il recevait tant, il recevait tout.

Il se sentit venir et poussa, dans un soupir inarticulé, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, le nom qu'il avait mis sur ce qu'il ressentait, le nom de la personne qui le comblait. Harry.

Ses yeux gris s'ancrèrent à ceux verts, de son amant.

Harry se retira doucement, et se blotti sur lui.

Malfoy ne sentait pas le carrelage froid sous lui, il sentait juste la chaleur de Potter.

Sa main joua un instant avec une mèche brune puis elle agrippa son menton, le relevant vers lui.

Il voulut parler, mais sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, si empli d'émotions indescriptibles, mais qu'il tentait d'agripper à travers ces quelques mots.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux verts se firent brillants, et à leurs coins apparurent quelques gouttes mouillées. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry.

- Hé, sois pas triste, c'est pas grave tu sais, même si j'en guérirais jamais. Chuchota Malfoy.

Potter, dans l'incapacité de parler posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et de sa langue franchit la barrière des lèvres de Draco, qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt.

Il ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle, laissant le temps à Draco de parler.

- Tu sais que si tu continue comme ca, on arriveras jamais à l'heure hein ?

- M'en fous - fit Harry avant de reprendre le baiser.

___

- Tu sais Draco… moi non plus je ne guérirais jamais. Et tu connais la meilleure ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je t'aime. - Lança Harry alors que Draco l'aidait à mettre sa cravate.

- J'espère bien Potter.

Un énorme sourire illumina le visage de celui-ci.

- Allez viens mon prince, on va danser.

- Hé attends j'ai pas mis mon gel…

- Tss Tss pas de ca. Fit Harry tout en entraînant Draco vers la porte d'entrée.

Il la referma pendant que Draco se plaignait haut et fort.

- Je le savais ! Tu l'as fait exprès.

- Quelle perspicacité.

- Tu me manipules, j'arrive pas à y croire…

- Sshhht… - le brun le fit taire en scellant ses lèvres des siennes. Ce n'est pas de la manipulation, je fais juste usage de l'attrait que mes charmes ont sur toi, nuance ! Et puis c'est pas comme si tu t'en plaignais hein…

- Au contraire Potter. Je constate juste que tu me décoiffe toujours avant qu'on sorte et que tu ne me laisse pas le temps de me recoiffer après, c'est injuste. J'aurais pas du te faire ton nœud de cravate tiens.

- C'est pas comme si il allait tenir longtemps de toutes façons, te connaissant.

- Oh bon, jusqu'à la maison de Ron et Hermione ca te va ?

- Ah non hein, si 'Mione le voit pas tu peux aussi le défaire tout de suite !

- Suffisait de le dire… - susurra Draco tout en le poussant dans le taxi.

____

Ce cher nœud de cravate réussit néanmoins l'exploit d'arriver indemne jusqu'à la maison de Ron et d'Hermione, et ravit les yeux de ceux qui le virent.

La maison était bondée, remplie de gens sur leur trente-et-un.

Harry et Draco furent accueillis chaleureusement par le couple marié. Hermione surtout était toujours ravie de les voir ensemble, capables de s'entendre si bien après tant de différents et d'années passées à se battre et à se chercher des noise. Mais elle était aussi très fière d'elle-même, elle qui avait deviné ce que les deux deviendraient bien avant qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard.

Il y des années de cela, elle avait même fait un pari avec Ron à ce propos et elle comptait bien faire valoir aujourd'hui ce qu'il lui avait promis à l'époque.

Hermione, perspicace comme toujours, remarqua bien entendu le suçon violacé qui ornait, bien visible, le cou d'Harry. Elle fit un clin d'œil entendu à Malfoy, qui lui répondit par un large sourire.

Potter, qui bien entendu n'avait aucune idée de ce que Malfoy avait fait à son cou, les regarda tour à tour puis chercha Ron des yeux, qui comme lui n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce que manigançaient Hermione et Draco et rassuré, se tourna vers Draco.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, monseigneur ?

- Avec plaisir, jouvenceau.

Harry rit de son rire cristallin et prit le bras de Draco pour l'entraîner vers le milieu du salon, où quelques couples s'étaient regroupés pour onduler au rythme de la musique.

Draco posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, qui lui encercla son cou de ses bras. A peine eurent-ils commencé à danser, que la musique changea et passa à "Hungry Eyes", la fameuse chanson de Dirty Dancing, un film qui faisait beaucoup rire Malfoy, mais que Potter adorait. Ils se regardèrent, et les souvenirs défilèrent dans leurs yeux.

Potter avait les yeux qui brillaient dans la semi-pénombre de la salle, comme si souvent ces derniers temps. Et Draco priait Merlin et Salazar pour que le feu qui les habite ne cesse jamais de l'illuminer.

De ses mains, il attira le brun un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour s'animer.

Les quelques couples qui dansaient s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder, et ceux qui étaient dispersés ailleurs se regroupèrent également pour suivre de leurs yeux leurs mouvements synchronisés, fluides, électriques.

Draco fit virevolter Harry, qui ayant exécuté ses pirouettes, enchaîna avec une figure complexe, qui le fit se retrouver couché en l'air, soutenu par les bras étendus de Draco.

La foule applaudit, mais ils ne les entendaient pas, perdus qu'ils étaient dans leur propre monde et dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne cessèrent de danser que quand la musique cessa, faisant place au silence.

Hermione se fraya un chemin à travers les invités pour venir vers eux et, lançant un sort d'amplification sur sa voix, se mit à parler.

- Mes chers amis, si vous êtes rassemblés ici ce soir, ce n'est pas pour regarder ce couple féerique virevolter, vous m'en voyez désolée - elle se tourna vers Harry et Draco et se racla la gorge pour se faire valoir, puisque les deux amants étaient entrain de se bécoter - mes chéris, vous êtes sublimes - néanmoins, puisque cela fait à présent cinq ans que Ronald Weasley et moi sommes unis et cinq que ces deux là ont ouvert les yeux, je propose que nous trinquions en leur honneur.

Ron grimaça. Hermione avait dit son nom complet, chose qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Harry, qui restait perplexe quand au pourquoi les invités étaient sensé trinquer à l'honneur de son couple, alors que c'était la réception de Ron et d'Hermione.

Chacun se retrouva un verre de champagne à la main, comme quoi la magie permet d'économiser un serveur… et le levèrent en chœur.

- A Harry et Draco ! - lança Hermione.

- A Hermione et Ron - contra Harry.

- A nous - susurra Draco.

- A l'amour - enchaîna la foule.

Quand ils eurent bu, Hermione continua son discours.

- Ronald, chéri. Il y a de cela cinq ans, nous avons fait un pari. Que j'ai gagné en ce jour. Harry, pardonne-moi, mais ce qui orne aujourd'hui ton cou en est une évidence. - A ces mots, Harry regarda Malfoy d'un air exaspéré - Mes amis, Ronald et moi partons aujourd'hui même pour Venise ! Draco, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Malgré les regards étonnés, et les exclamations de surprise qui parcourent les personnes assemblées, les mains s'assemblèrent pour applaudir, et les verres se levèrent pour boire à leur santé.

Harry regardait Draco, perplexe.

- Tu dois faire quoi là ?

Draco se mit à genoux devant Harry. Mais Potter ne le laissa pas parler.

- Attends, attends ne me dis pas que c'est un pari ou je te défonce. Non mais je rêve ! Comment vous pouvez me faire ca, comme ca ? Faites comme si j'existais pas, ne me demandez surtout pas mon avis hein.

- Potter.

- J'ai dit non ! Non, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi. Et puis va te faire.

- Potter je ne t'ai encore rien demandé…

- Ca changera rien à ma réponse.

- Potter, fais de moi une femme.

- …

Harry éclata de rire, c'était plus fort que lui. Même s'il en voulait à Malfoy, il n'y avait que lui pour oser balancer des énormités pareilles. Il se rendait compte aussi qu'il était bien faible quand il s'agissait de Malfoy, enfin ca, c'était pas nouveau.

- Draco…

- Harry. Vivre avec toi est comme vivre dans un rêve, trop beau pour être vrai. Tellement parfait que l'on ne veux plus se réveiller. Comme recevoir quelque chose qu'on a pas mérité. Comme assister au lever du soleil chaque matin. Être avec toi, c'est vivre. Vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Vivre pleinement, sans réfléchir. Vivre, tout simplement. Comme sentir le souffle que tu exhale, comme une caresse donnée par le vent, comme une promesse de lendemains encore plus parfaits. Comme aimer. Comme avoir enfin saisi le sens d'un mot qui au fond n'exprime rien. Comme ne plus pouvoir parler tellement les mots sont creux et vides face à l'immensité de sentiments et d'émotions qui m'emplissent. Comme ne plus pouvoir bouger tellement ta présence me submerge.

Comme une tempête, comme la mer houleuse, comme le soleil brillant. Comme une chanson qui fait pleurer. Comme un film dont on ne veux pas voir la fin. Comme un livre dont qu'on ne veut pas finir. Comme danser, tourner, virevolter, chanter la vie. Danser sous la pluie. Crier au monde qu'on est heureux, qu'on explose de bonheur. Comme partager. Comme donner et recevoir. Comme se sentir utile. Avoir un sens à sa vie.

Je ne veux plus te quitter. Jamais.

- Je…

- Ne dis rien. Je veux que tu sois ma vie, et si pour le prouver, pour satisfaire l'être égoïste que je suis, de te vouloir rien que pour moi, il faut l'institution du mariage, alors on l'utiliseras.

- Non Draco, nul n'a besoin de me prouver ton amour, puisque c'est ainsi que les hommes appellent ce qui est inexprimable. Je ne veux de preuves que de toi. Je ne veux pas d'un nom sur ce que nous sommes. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un homme important te déclare "mon homme", puisque tu l'es déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin de bague, ni de voyage. Et surtout, je ne veux pas de quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas. Je ne veux pas de déclarations d'amour publiques. L'égoïsme te va bien, car il me sied aussi. Tu n'as pas besoin de montrer au monde que je suis tien, je le suis corps et âme. Il suffit que tu dise comme. Suffit que tu plonges ton regard dans le mien. Suffit que tu m'emmènes loin dans le monde gris de tes yeux. Dans la planète de ton corps qui enserre le mien. Emmène-moi… là, maintenant.

Draco s'approcha de Harry, ses yeux luisant de bonheur et de fierté. Potter le surprenait toujours encore. Agréablement.

Ses bras l'entourèrent. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens.

Et Harry, souffla, juste avant que Draco ne l'emmène.

- 'Mione, Ron, écrivez-nous de Venise.

Et un souffle plus tard, ils avaient transplané dans leur Loft, perdus dans l'immensité sans limites de leurs émotions.

___

Comme s'ils étaient capables de surmonter toutes les barrières.

Comme s'ils étaient capables de s'évader, de s'envoler si loin, là-bas, sans lever jamais les pieds du sol.

Comme s'ils avaient réussi à surmonter leur haine.

Comme si la vie les avait réunis.

Comme si seuls eux comptaient.

Comme si leurs yeux contenaient un je ne sais qui transporte, qui fais perdre la tête, qui fais oublier lieu, temps, tout sentiment d'orientation.

Comme si aimer était exprimable.

Comme s'ils pouvaient être comblés l'un par l'autre.

Comme si chaque nouveau jour était assuré.

Comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer.

Comme s'ils seraient unis, toujours, même dans la mort.

Comme si leurs âmes s'évadaient ensemble dans ce pays imaginaire qu'ils avaient créé.

Comme si chanter, danser, crier, s'aimer était leur destinée.

Comme si la barrière qui les avait séparés pendant si longtemps n'était rien.

Comme s'ils étaient capable de tout.

De rien.

Comme si la vie leur appartenait.

Comme un conte de fée.

Et la fin ne viendrait jamais.

Comme si jamais existait.

Comme si toujours avait un sens.

Comme eux.

Comme si chaque cellule qui composait leurs êtres se reconnaissaient, s'aimaient, s'unissaient.

Comme si c'était possible.

Comme s'il suffisait d'en rêver.

Comme s'il suffisait d'y croire pour le vivre.

Comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés. Deux personnes parmi tellement de milliers d'autres visages, corps, bras.

Comme si la vie leur avait souri.

Comme si elle leur avait offert l'un, l'autre.

* * *

**Comme si…**

* * *

_Eh oui, j'ai réussi l'exploit de ne pas avoir à écrire le mot fin, je sais je suis géniale mdr._

_Ce chapitre clos donc CS, cela me rend triste -essuie une larme- mais que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas un soap :P_

_Puisse Comme Si vous avoir apporté un peu de bonheur. Puisse-t-elle vous avoir accompagné pendant quelques instants de votre vie. Puissiez-vous vous en rappeler comme d'un souvenir agréable, et je serais comblée._

_J'espère que ce chapitre en particulier, et la fiction en entier vous a plu._

_Merci chers amis ! Merci chers lecteurs ! Merci fervents admirateurs de HPDM ! Merci !_

_Ceci n'est qu'un aurevoir, je vous le promet, car une nouvelle fanfiction a déjà germé dans ma tête, un UA cette fois... on verra ce que ca donne._

_Prêts à me suivre ? :)_

_Un commentaire ? Une critique constructive ? Un cri de joie ? Une larme ? Un élan poétique ? Faites !!_

_A très bientôt, donc._

_Bien à vous,_

_Johanna aka Sexy-Cat._


End file.
